The Orange Spark
by sourmoebot
Summary: Naruto is hated by everyone but this time makes friends with an Indigo haired girl and a green haired boy. The three become best friends and eventually legends who will fulfil the new prophecy sent by the wise toad sage. This story will have Naru/Hina. Also there will be some character bashing (Mostly Sakura because I hate her) XXX - Being re-written at the moment - XXX
1. Chapter 1 - That Kid

**The orange spark**

**Author's Notes:**

**This is my very first fanfic that I have attempted to publish. It is set up in the world of my version of Naruto and how I would have enjoyed it to be. I am a big fan of the Naruto story so I thought why not right?. I wrote it in a dramatic way just for the beginning so sorry if it is boring. Also this will have Naruto and Hinata as a couple since I am writing it and I though it would be fun to add romance to the story. I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form, all characters belong to Kishimoto and Hope you enjoy it. Also I do not get mad at constructive criticism so it is alright to speak your mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Notice: I wrote this chapter with a lot of description and little to no conversation to establish that the main character is alone. Later on I will have actual dialogue once characters interact but for now bear with me. Also remember that I do not own Naruto so this is clearly just for fun, hope you enjoy it and sorry for the long note.**

**Chapter 1: That kid**

People of the village of Konoha looked at the four year old orphan with hatred and repulsion, hiding their children from him. The kid went to the orphanage where he spends most of his time in his room. The room was very small and rectangular shaped; the contents within the room was one bed, one very crudely looking chair that was made entirely of metal that has rusted, and one crying child. This outcasted child was called Naruto Uzumaki, a child with a dream of one day being recognized and loved by the villagers of Konoha. The child woke up the next day only to be kicked out of the orphanage he was in. The kid cried out "why?" to the woman who just threw him out. All she did was walk back inside, locking the door. Without his answer, the child walked towards tower with the word fire on it. As he was walking towards the building he could not help but feel afraid of the people who are staring at him. "It's that child" one of the villagers said scornfully. The child grew with anger and rage at why he was hated by the village. As he was moving towards the hokage's residence he noticed someone looking at him, not with anger or hatred but with compassion and sympathy as though she understood him and his pain. That girl was the same age as the child, she had beautiful eyes that shined as bright as the moon, at least that is what the kid was contemplating. She had dark blue hair, almost black, and it was not long as the other girls he knew. As Naruto was looking at the girl that gave him a stare of compassion, he felt a rock pass through him and as he turned around he saw men and woman throwing rocks, tomatoes, fruit and who knows what else at the child. Naruto started crying and screamed " One day y-you will"*-a rock hit him on the cheek*-The child put his right hand on the bleeding wound caused by the father of two children. Naruto spoke again but this time with a strong and unbreakable voice "One day I will be Hokage and you will all respect me!" He yelled as the crowd shunned him. The child ran towards the Hokage monument the blood from his cheeks fused with the tears from his eyes.

Five years have passed since Naruto got his new apartment. The third Hokage was nice enough to give Naruto an apartment although Naruto was still sad to be alone. It was bigger than his room by a lot and it had a big bed and wooden chairs. The Hokage was also kind enough to let Naruto go to the ninja academy since today is his first day there. As he walked to the school he could not help but to think of how he was going to get treated by the kids there.

_They will probably hate me for no reason_ Was a thought that came to Naruto

Naruto reached his school for the first time, he also hoped that people would be nice to him but he gave that idea no thought as he walked towards the doors of his school. As Naruto walked into his class, he noticed that the seats were in 3 rows from down to up and nine rows from left to right. Naruto sat next to a blonde haired girl who, for some reason, moved away from Naruto and sat 3 seats down and two seats right of Naruto. He saw a kid with a dog come and sit next to him on the right and then a pineapple haired kid with a bored like expression on his face who sat to the left of him. All the seats were filled and then the teacher of his class started speaking.

"Alright everyone, my name is Iruka Umino and I will be your teacher for the rest of your academic years"

He gave out a smile and started to talking

"Ok, I see that since everyone is here, we should start with basic introductions. I will start by telling you my name, my hobbies and my goal in life. After that I will ask each and everyone of you to do the same"

He took a deep breath and started talking

_When will he shut up, I wanna learn how to throw a kunai and leap from house to house, I wanna be a ninja _Naruto thought to himself as he was looking at how bored a certain student was

"Alright now lets see here, first on the list would be Choji Akimichi. So Choji tell us about yourself."

A kid with a round shaped body stood up, he was sitting next to the pineapple haired kid.

"My name is Choji Akimichi, my hobbies are hanging around with my best friend, Shikamaru, staring at the clouds and eating at Yakiniku Q. Also I really don't have a goal in mind right now so I have nothing for that answer."

"Alright" said Iruka-sensei as he asked a couple of other kids the same question as Choji. Then Iruka asked the certain dark blue haired girl that Naruto was eyeing.

_Where do I know her from? _Naruto thought to himself.

"My n-name is Hih-Hinata H-Hyuga and m-m-my only hobby is training with my f-father. M-my g-goal in my life is to b-be accepted b-by my father and everyone else as p-p-part of my clan." said the blue haired student

Naruto thought to himself that she had a similar goal since Naruto also wanted to be accepted by everyone. Hinata took her seat which was one seat in front of Naruto.

Everyone in class went and said their goals and hobbies except for Naruto since the lonely student was sleeping on his table, drooling all over the place. Iruka-sensei woke Naruto up with the sound of his ruler hitting Naruto's desk. Iruka scolded him but left it at that. He then asked Naruto to do what everyone else in class already did. As Naruto stood up he noticed Hinata stare at him. He blushed and then said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my hobbies are eating ramen at Ichiraku ramen, pulling pranks and training. Also my goal is to become Hokage and have everyone respect me!" The Uzumaki child said triumphantly. While he was about to sit down, almost everyone in class started laughing stating that he will never become Hokage. The only people that were not laughing were Shikamaru, Choji, a kid with glasses, the kid with the black hair and the Hyuga girl who for some reason blushed when Naruto looked at her. Iruka-sensei told everyone to be quiet and then he got to a lecture on how shinobi are regarded as heroes.

_I will be Hokage one day, and then everyone will respect me! _Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the clouds outside.

**I hope you guys enjoy this, I will still be using long paragraphs to describe settings and such but not as often as this chapter. The next few chapters will be about Naruto's life growing up in the academy with a few ideas that I incorporated.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Friendship

**Author's Notes: I wrote this chapter trying to add more dialogue, tell me how much you hate or enjoy this way of writing. I added a new character who is suppose to be similar to Naruto in a way. Hope you like him and tell me what you think. Peace :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Why do I feel the need to put this statement?)**

**Chapter 2. Friendship**

*****Three week later*****

Naruto got to the school only to see parents stare at him again. He thought that if he ignored them then he would be alright but he was still sad. He was alone even though he befriended Shikamaru and Choji, they still were too lazy and were boring. When he got to class he noticed the fangirls swooning over Sasuke. He looked at them with disgust as he sat next to Hinata.

_Naruto-kun is sitting next to me!? why?_ Hinata thought to herself while blushing deep red

"Are you ok?" Naruto said with a worrying tone.

"Y-yes, I am alright" Hinata said, Naruto then smiled. "Thats good! I thought you were about to faint there for a second" he said with a sincere smile.

"Alright class, we have a new student here today" said Iruka-sensei. A kid was standing next to him, he had green hair and it was messy but not as messy as Naruto's. The kid wore a green coat with a strap that held a bag along with a bunch of scrolls attached along the strap. He also had a scabbard and a sword. The kid had green eyes which showed sadness for some reason.

"Ok everyone, this is Midori and he will be with us for the rest of school so I hope you guys can become friends." Iruka said with a smile.

Everyone laughed at Midori. "You are a little to green for us, I mean your name means green, your wearing green and you have green hair!" said Kiba while laughing.

The kid walked up and sad next to the window in the back. Naruto watched as the green haired kid ignore Kiba and take his seat and then.

"Alright, today will be different since the Hokage is coming to evaluate you guys" said Iruka-sensei

The Hokage came into the classroom after 15 minutes and all the students went outside into the training yard.

"So for today, we will try to evaluate and see how you kids have improved. We will start with the target exercise" said Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Hokage then stood near Iruka. One by one the kids were being called up. Iruka then called out Sasuke, this managed to make all the girls in class, except Hinata, to jump for joy to see the Uchiha preform. Sasuke managed to hit the dummies with all 7 shuriken and 7 kunai. He managed to get all 4 targets on the dummies once but it was enough for all the girls to shriek in awe for the great Sasuke.

"Now its my turn!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up Naruto, you will never reach Sasuke's limits!" said a pink haired girl.

Naruto then threw his shuriken all at once, missing the target at the dummies but surprising that it hit the dummies in one location, the crotch.

People started laughing while all the girls were saying that he failed.

"What are you talking about, I hit them in a vulnerable area and that is enough to take down an enemy!" Naruto said with an angry tone towards the fangirls.

"That is true Naruto, I say that you hit the target with pinpoint accuracy and speed. You did well" said Hiruzen

There were a bunch of people who went. It was Hinata's turn and she managed to get all the throwable objects to hit the dummies, Naruto smiled to her and she blushed again.

The last person was the green haired kid. Naruto watched as he was very intriguing. Midori took all the kunai and shuriken and threw them all at once. He threw them faster than any of the students and surprising everyone with the incredible speed and power behind the throw.

The two dummies had a mixed amount of kunai and shuriken in the crotch area and the green haired kid looked at Naruto waiting for confirmation. Naruto smiled back and gave him a thumbs up.

Everyone was awed with the power Midori showed although the fangirls were still saying that Sasuke is way better than anybody here.

"Alright now for a taijutsu battle. You will be chosen to fight a random partner so get ready" said the Hokage

Naruto went to stand near Midori.

"Hi" said the green haired kid

"Hi! that was awesome!" said Naruto

"Thank you, no one seemed to like it though but I find it funny" Midori replied with a small smile

"Wanna be friends?" asked Naruto and with that Midori's eyes lightened up.

Midori shook his head yes with enthusiasm

"Midori vs Sasuke" said Iruka disrupting the conversation

Midori went to the arena and extended his hand to Sasuke who declined to shake it and then Sasuke attacked. Midori jumped up and said "Why are you attacking, Iruka-sensei didn't even say fight yet and I was trying to-"

"Shut up and lets fight!" said Sasuke with a monotone voice

"Alright fight" said Iruka while disappointed with Sasuke for not being a good sport

Sasuke launched a strike with his foot at Midori. Midori was calm and didn't even flinch, he then pulled out his hand and grabbed Sasuke's foot while using it to flip himself. Midori then squeezed his body and sprung with a kick with both feet towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was bleeding from his nose and his face was slightly disfigured, Naruto was happy to see the Uchiha put in his place. He stood up and charged again this time with a fist. Midori grabbed Sasuke's arm with ease and gently tossed him over his head. Sasuke was on the floor and all of his fangirls were trying to protect him. Midori stared at them with confusion as he noticed that Sasuke was treating them like trash and they were still helping him. Midori he did not care and walked towards Naruto. Midori extended his fist towards Naruto, confusing Naruto.

"You are suppose to bump it" said Midori

"Alright" said Naruto bumping his fist with Midori

"You need to teach me how to do that thing with your feet, it was like you were a spring!" said Naruto

"Alright" said Midori with a happy smile

"Naruto vs Hinata" said Iruka with a sad tone, he knew that Hinata had a crush on Naruto but he couldn't change the order since it was randomized.

Midori watched as it was Naruto's turn

Naruto smiled at Hinata and gave her a gesture of compassion

She returned it with a deep red blush over her face

_I cant believe I have to fight my crush! This is not fair_ She thought

"Fight" said Iruka

Little did Hinata know that the same thoughts were going through Naruto

_I don't want to fight the only nice girl in school, this is not fair _He thought as he rushed and purposefully weakened his punch but it was surprisingly blocked with Hinata's arm. Naruto smiled and she attempted to kick his foot so that he can fall down and not get hurt. As she did that Naruto moved back making Hinata a little worried that she will have to attack with full force.

_I dont want to fight her _Naruto thought to himself how he can get out of this and then he simply put his hand up and said "I give up" He then smiled at Hinata and walked back to Midori.

_Why did he give up, knowing that people will make fun of him for losing to me_ Hinata thought and then she came to a resolve as well

"I g-g-ive up too Hokage-sama" said Hinata with a blush on her face.

_"_Why did she give up even though she won?" Naruto said to no one in particular

"Its because she is like us" said Midori

"What do you mean 'like us'?" asked Naruto

"She is someone with no friends and no one to talk to" he answered

"How do you know?"

"I have those eyes as well, at least before I met you" He said with a smile "Maybe we should ask her to be our friend"

"Alright" said Naruto with enthusiasm as him and the green haired boy walked towards the Hyuga heir.


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends till the end

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this so far. This chapter shows the personality of each character, mostly Midori since he is a new character that I have created, but it also shows the change in Hinata between her shy self and now. Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Although I wish I did)**

**Chapter 3. Friends till the end**

Hinata was going to go sit on top of the tree to see the battle between Choji and Kiba. Although she was watching the battle she still was thinking about what happened in the last match between her and Naruto.

_Why did he give up? Does he think that I am unworthy? Does he think that I am weak?_

Hinata did not notice Naruto and Midori approaching her.

"Hey Hinata" Midori said

"H-hi Midori-kun, N-n-naruto-kun" Naruto noticed the sadness in Hinata's voice and wanted to ask her to be his friend in hopes of making that frown turn upside down. **(I know that was cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else)**

_I really do want her to be my friend, I mean she is not like those fangirls and she seems to not hate me_ Naruto thought to himself

"Hinata-chan want to be our friend?"

Hinata's eyes opened up just like Midori's _He wants me to be his friend?! and he called me Hinata-chan! This is the best day ever! _

"Hai!" the young Hyuga heiress **(Hai means yes)**

"Lets all be the best of friends, we will work hard and train together so that we can be all on the same team for when we graduate!" the yellow haired kid said with a voice that of a leader.

"Hai!" said Hinata

"Of course!" said Midori

Naruto smiled at his new friends, he was happy, happier than he had ever been.

Midori smiled at his new friends, he was happy, happier than he had ever been.

Hinata smiled at her new friends, she was happy, happier than she had ever been.

Naruto, Hinata and Midori have been the best of friends. Midori was teaching Naruto and Hinata some taijutsu. The taijutsu Midori was teaching them involved the mind just as much as it involves the body. He called it the Dragon path since dragons to Midori are smart and powerful even though they were just myths. The taijutsu involved Naruto thinking of the different combinations of every style of taijutsu therefore the Dragon path is just a compilation of different types of taijutsu involving thought of what to do next instead of just trying to punch or kick. Naruto showed Midori and Hinata Ichiraku ramen and surprisingly they loved it. Hinata taught Naruto and Midori to heighten their senses using chakra. The group of friends have been developing their strengths and decreasing their weaknesses together, they were becoming the strongest so that they will never be separated.

*****one week before the final exams*****

"Naruto-Ototo, why do you want to be Hokage?" asked Midori

"Because I want to be acknowledged by everyone, I want to be loved and not hated as though I was some demon" said Naruto with a bitter sound at the end

"Maybe you should re-think your goal, try to find out what a Hokage actually does" said Midori

Naruto smiled, he started thinking on Midori's words _The Hokage is not just powerful but also strong, he cared for me even though I was just some random kid. I want to become like the Hokage, powerful but also compassionate_

"Midori-san, thank you for your words of wisdom, you always know what to say" Naruto said as he smiled

"Come on Naruto, lets look for Hinata-chan, she would love to see you" said Midori in a voice implying something else but Naruto did not notice and said sure

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata smiling as she was running to give him a hug

"How are ya Hina-chan!"

"Oh I'm fine" she said implying that she was not since her best friends always know when she is sad

"Something is wrong Hinata-chan, please tell us we might be able to help you" Midori responded

"Its nothing really" she said but her friends knew her too well

"Come on Hina-chan please tell us"

_How can I say no to Naruto-kun, specially when he calls me Hina-chan_

"My father said that if I fail the exam, he will threaten to kick me out of the main branch and put the cage bird seal on my head" said Hinata while crying

Naruto and Midori noticed this and comforted her. Naruto hugged her while Midori ran to the nearest tea store and got her some green tea.

"Why did you bring her some tea?" Naruto asked

The green haired kid looked at him with confusion and said "because you are suppose to bring a hot beverage to someone who is sad. It will calm her nerves and make her feel better" he said with a smile

Hinata drank the tea and was actually a bit refreshed and at least she smiled

"Hinata, Naruto and I will not leave you, we will help you train till you mastered basic taijutsu and ninjutsu. That reminds me, I have a new ninjutsu I wanted to show and teach to you guys"

Naruto and Hinata smiled and followed Midori to a wherever he was taking them. Midori is always the one figuring things out, creating new techniques and learning special ninjutsu. He showed them a special way to use the clone technique by cloning all of his kunai as he threw them, this way he can scare enemies and possibly make them jump towards a trap. Today Naruto noticed Midori had a spark in his eye as though he figured out a really awesome trick.

Midori stopped as they reached the hot springs. "Watch" He said with a smile in his face

Midori started walking on the really hot water as though there was nothing to it.

Hinata clapped and Naruto could not contain himself, he wanted to know how to do it.

"Remember the tree walking technique we learned?" Midori said as though he was a sensei

"Yeah, it was hard but we figured it out" Naruto said with a smile of accomplishment

"Well this time, you will need to do it on water but you need more chakra control. I brought you here to the hot springs so that when you fail you fall to the hot water, causing you to have fear therefore allowing you to be in the heat of the moment and possibly accomplish this feat within a short period of time."

_He is always sounding logical like some kind of robot _Naruto thought

"Alright lets do this!" Naruto screamed

The very first tries were a failure for Hinata but then she accomplished it but not as well as Midori since he can walk on water just as though he is walking on the ground. Same goes for Naruto but through that he learned chakra control and started to actually make a regular clone but the problem is that he can only make one without failing but the exam requires three clones.

Once they were done they started to work on their own training. Midori was working on a way to make a chakra glove to increase his power. Hinata was trying to learn her clan's techniques and Naruto trying to make more than one clown.

"DAMN, I CAN'T SEEM TO DO THIS!" Naruto yelled

"Calm down Naruto, I have a way to fix it" said Midori

"How?"

"Well I have been studying the reason to why you have been failing at making regular clones and that is because of your chakra reserves, they are too big." said Midori

"So how do I fix it?" asked Naruto

Of all people Naruto respected, he respected Midori the most.

"That is simple, **SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**"

All of a sudden seven clones showed up and attempted to punch Naruto

Naruto did not dodge at first because he thought it would go through him but the clone actually hit him.

"WOW! How did you do that!"

"I will teach you... after we eat ramen" said Midori then the group went together to eat.

*****The day of the exam*****

It is the day of the exam and they started calling people in. It was Midori's turn and Naruto and Hinata knew that he will pass. Midori came back and told them that it was not that hard. He then sat next to them and told them not to worry. It was Hinata's turn and she was afraid. She was sweating and started to stutter.

"Good luck Hina-chan! I know that you will do great!"

"T-t-thank y-you Naruto-kun" she said with a slight blush

She went in and it has been five minutes. Then the two boys saw the door open with Hinata wearing her headband.

"I knew that you would not have failed!" said Naruto

"Same here Hinata-chan" said Midori

"Hey Midori where is your headband?" asked Naruto since he did not see it

Midori showed it to them and said "I wanted us to have them together so we can wear them at the same time"

The group smiled at each other until it was Naruto's turn

When Naruto came back he held his konoha leaf headband with a proud smile. He also told them about what Mizuki told him about the scroll and how he had to steal it from the Hokage's office as a mission given to very few selected candidates.

Midori did not like this, he was afraid that Naruto might get in trouble.

**Hope you like it. The next chapter will reveal more of Midori and Naruto. It will also have a really cool battle scene.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The kyuubi and the Dragon

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the story thus far. This chapter was fun to write and hope you like it. Also I was thinking of changing my writing style when there is dialogue so instead of **

**The mine turtle said "Hello"**

**it would be**

**The mine turtle: "Hello"**

**Tell me which you would like to prefer. I will try to write with the first style since I like it but it sometimes gets hard to write something different for everyone talking.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto (This one little statement ticks me off)**

**Chapter 4. The kyuubi and the Dragon**

_Naruto, I feel that something bad is about to happen _Thought Midori as him and Hinata were walking home.

"Hinata"

"Yes Midori-kun, is something bothering you?"

"Yeah its just that I have this weird feeling like Naruto is about to get in trou"

The green ninja was cut off when he had a rush of memories burst through him

"W-whats wrong Midori-kun?"

"We need to go help Naruto, follow me" said the green haired ninja as he grabbed Hinata by the hand and ran towards the forest.

"What h-happened to Naruto-kun?"

"I had a clone follow Naruto-Ototo, when my clone dispatched, I got its memories and experiences." He then paused before he said "Hinata-chan, my clone saw Naruto almost killed from a tiger like human."

Hinata's eyes were slightly afraid of the thought of her crush hurt or even killed

When they reached the location he saw Mizuki, for some reason he was deformed

"Well, I guess you are a bit too weak Naruto, I mean that is what I expect from the weakened version of they kyuubi." said Mizuki with a devilish grin

Naruto was confused at this

"What are you talking about?" said Naruto

Mizuki smiled and said "Well the truth is that the kyuubi is within you since the fourth sealed him in you"

"What! why would he choose me of all people! NO I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU" screamed Naruto

Mizuki was tired of this and threw a giant sized shuriken at Naruto only to be blocked by Midori.

Midori, with a giant shuriken stabbed through him said "Naruto-Ototo, are you ok?"

Naruto's eyes began to turn, they became crimson red and strange red chakra began forming around him. Naruto was possesed in mere seconds by the demonic chakra.

As this was happening, Midori began to have flaming chakra surrounding him. The chakra was green but also had an outer black outline making it seem demonic.

Naruto ran towards Mizuki only to be countered and flew towards a tree. Midori pulled the shuriken but something strange was happening to Midori since his eyes were bloody red, with a strange intricate symbol replacing each of his pupils. The symbol looked like a star with a circle around it but it also looked like there were words made to be the shape. Midori then instantly appeared in front of Mizuki, grabbing his hand and breaking them without ease.

Hinata was watching both of her friends, she was afraid of what will happen to them and she did not want to interfere since their power at this moment was stronger than hers would ever be.

"**You will die!**" said the green haired Genin

"Heh, I would like to see you try"

Midori broke Mizuki's other arm and then stomped on Mizuki's legs. As this was happening, Naruto got back up. He still had the demonic chakra but he tried to snap Midori from his rage but as soon as Naruto's demonic chakra made contact with Midori's they both flew back with a giant explosion. Midori and Naruto remained unconscious while Mizuki was bleeding out.

*****Naruto*****

_Where am I _Thought Naruto as he awoke in a strange looking sewer like path with a cage in front of him. In the dark cage he saw a strange pair of red eyes that were bigger than his entire body.

"Well if it isn't my jailor"

"Are you the kyuubi?"

"Yes"

"Why are you sealed inside me?" asked Naruto

"Why should I answer to you kid? Just wake up and leave me alone!" said the kyuubi in an angry tone.

"Geez, whats wrong with you?" Naruto said with an annoyed voice

"Just get out of here" said the kyuubi before the giant demonic eyes disappeared

Naruto then woke up, still confused on what just happened.

"Oh Naru-kun your alright!" said Hinata as she hugged him

_She called me Naru-kun, I like it _Thought Naruto as he blushed a crimson red

"Hey old man sorry for what happened, I thought I was getting the scroll for a"

"It's alright Naruto, Mizuki betrayed us and your trust so you don't have to apologize for him." said the Hokage as he smiled at Naruto

"Now I would like to discuss this incident"

Naruto told them everything, also about the part in his dream talking to the kyuubi and Midori's random outburst

"Naruto, it is true that the kyuubi was sealed in you"

"Do you know why?" asked the yellow haired kid

"You will find out in time"

Naruto hated that statement but he was too tired to press on any further

"Hey what happened to Midori?"

"He went home, I think he was a little sad to what he did to Mizuki even though he was a traitor" said Hinata

"I guess I will speak with him tomorrow when we get assigned our teams, hey Hokage-sama, can you put me, Hina-chan and Midori in the same team?" asked Naruto

"I am sorry but I do not know what the teams are yet because of this little incident but for now get some sleep." said the Hokage

"Good night Naru-kun" said Hinata as she and the Hokage left

_Naru-kun, just the way she says it makes me feel happier. I wonder if Midori-neesan is ok._

*****The next day*****

Naruto saw Midori in the class and walked towards him

"Hey Midori, are you alright, ya know last night was something right?" said Naruto

"Yes it was, I am sorry for what happened with that bit of rage I had" Midori replied

"It's alright" said Naruto as he smiled to Midori

"Ok everyone, its time for your teams" said Iruka-sensei

Naruto honestly did not care for the teams, he just wanted to be with his best friends.

"Alright, team seven will be Sasuke,"*-all the fangirls were hoping to be on his team*-"Sakura,"

The pink haired child yelled "YEAH!" as though she won something

"and Naruto" said Iruka sensei with a sad tone. He knew that Midori, Hinata and Naruto were the best of friends and that they wanted to be on the same team

"WHAT!" screamed Hinata, Naruto and Sakura

"Iruka-sensei, can you please put me on a team with Hina-chan and Midori-ototo?" the blonde haired kid asked

"I am sorry but you will have to discuss this with the Hokage or your team leader, kakashi."

Naruto was sad, he wanted to be with Hinata and Midori

"Team eight will be Kiba, Shino and Hinata and your team leader will be kurenai "

_So we are all going to be separated, that really sucks! _Naruto said in his mind

After all the teams have been established, the green haired kid asked "What about me sensei?"

"You are apparently a special case, you will be randomly shuffled between teams seven, eight and ten, and you will start with team seven today so good luck" smiled Iruka-sensei

_At least I will be with Naruto, but I feel sad for Hinata _thought Midori

Every team left with their new teachers except for team seven

"Come on! Why is he so late!" screamed Sakura

"A shinobi is suppose to have patience" said Midori

"Shut up freak!"

"I despise this team Naruto" said Midori silently so that only Naruto would hear

"Same here pal"

*****1 hour later*****

"I won!" screamed Naruto in his battle against Midori in 30 person rock, paper, scissors.

They have used clones and they each had 15 including themselves.

"I did not anticipate you only using paper and beating me since I mostly had rock" said Midori

"You two are soooo lame, unlike my Sasuke-kun" the pink haired fangirl said

Naruto was going to beat the living daylights out of her until kakashi finally showed up

He had a mask covering the lower half of his face and his headband covered his left eye

"Is this team seven?"

"Yeah" said Midori

"Alright then meet me outside over there in five minutes" their new teacher said as he vanished in a puff of smoke

"Now that we are all here, lets introduce our selves, tell us your name, hobbies, interests, dislikes and your goal in the future"

"Can you give us a demonstration?" Sakura asked

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and as for my interests, hobbies, dislikes and future goals, well you don't need to know."

_He did not tell us anything _Was what Midori, Naruto and Sasuke were thinking

"You did not tell us much" Sakura replied

"No I only told you guys what I wanted you to know." He looked at Sakura and then said "Since you like to speak, why don't you start us off"

Sakura stood up and started "I'm Haruno Sakura, my hobbies include (looks at Sasuke), my interests are (looks at Sasuke)... and my long term goal includes (looks at Sasuke and then blushes)."

"And what are your deslikes?" asked kakashi

"NARUTO!" screamed Sakura

"I hate you too" said Naruto with a smile

"Alright, yo, green haired kid, its your turn"

"My name is Jikan Midori, my hobbies are (looks at Sasuke), my interests are (looks at Sasuke)... and my long term goal includes-"

"BAKA are you making fun of me!" Sakura screamed loudly

Sakura attempted to punch Midori only to be easily dodged

"I indeed am making fun of you" Midori smiled back

"hahaha, Midori your sense of humour is awesome!" smiled Naruto as he extended his fist. Midori returned the friendly gesture.

"Now Midori, do you want to tell us about you for real this time?" said Kakashi

"Sure" said Midori

"My name is yet again Jikan Midori, Jikan is my clan name meaning time. My hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends (Turns to look at Sasuke)"

"I WILL KILL YOU!: screamed Sakura

"I doubt it, anyways, I like to make jokes as you can see and my goal in life is to one day find my origins so I can know who I really am" Midori said while beaming a smile

"And what do you dislike" asked Kakashi

_I have a feeling I know what he is going to say _Kakashi thought in his mind

"SAKURA!" said the green haired kid

"That is it BAKA, get ready for a beating!" yelled Sakura as she attempted to punch him again.

Midori dodged with ease again and said "So you are allowed to say that you dislike Naruto but I can not say that I dislike you, why is that Sakura?"

"Shut up baka!" Sakura yelled as she attempted to punch again but missed

Midori then sat next to Naruto while Sakura was being held back by Kakashi

"Alright now its your turn kid" kakashi said as he pointed at Naruto

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like to eat ramen, sleep, train and hang out with my two best friends, Midori and Hinata-chan. My dislikes are people who think that they are above everyone else (Turns and looks at Sasuke)"

_I will kill him _Sakura said in her mind

"and my goal in life is to be Hokage so I can protect the village and the people I love" smiled Naruto

"Alright and now its your turn mister sunshine"

Sasuke got up and said "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, my hobbies are training and becoming stronger. My dislikes are fangirls, Naruto and possibly his friend here. My long term goal is to kill a certain man"

"And who may this certain man be?" asked Kakashi

"I do not want to tell you" said the uchiha

"Well now that we got rid of the introductions, I will have a certain test for you guys tomorrow to see if you are ready to be ninjas" said kakashi "Meet me tomorrow morning at the training ground in front of the Konoha Memorial Stone and do not eat anything or else you will puke. Well bye" and then he jumped up and left.

Sasuke just left and Sakura willingly followed

"Well guess its just the two of us" said Midori, then they both started laughing

"Dude you were so funny back there when you bothered Sakura so much, I just wish Hinata was here" said Naruto

"Same here, anyways what do you think about our test?"

"I think that there is something to it, the strange thing is if this was to test us in being ninjas then why should we not eat food before we get there, it would make us weaker and that is not helpful on the battlefield" said Naruto

"I know what you mean, just in case this happens I will eat before I go plus I do not think you can throw up from eating if we running around and also if Kakashi is like today then he will be late for that day so I will be also late" smiled Midori

"I agree, how about we be 2 hours late?"

"Sure"

Then the two ninjas walked home, awaiting their test.


	5. Chapter 5 - Teamwork

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy it, sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy the bell test**

**Chapter 5. Teamwork**

Where are they!" the pink haired girl screamed as the two other members were still not at the designated location.

Sasuke did not bother to respond.

Naruto and Midori showed up two hours later to the location.

"NARUTO! MIDORI! YOU GUYS ARE LATE!" screamed Sakura as she attempted to punch Midori

Midori dodged with ease

"How many times will you try to punch me" said Midori calmly

"Hello" said kakashi as he appeared in a puff of smoke

"Your late!" screamed Sakura

"Well I walked by a black cat and had to retrace my steps" He responded

"What about Naruto and Midori, they are late as well!"

"Technically we will only be late if we showed up after our teacher did" said Midori

"True, so how about we get started?" smiled Kakashi

Sakura gave Midori a death glare

They all started to listen to Kakashi

"Ok, so the goal of this test is to get these from me" said Kakashi as he pulled out three bells.

"Why is there three instead of four?" asked Sakura

"The reason is that whoever doesn't get a bell will go back to the academy and also they will be tied over there" He pointed towards a log "watching us as we eat our lunch. Alright you have until lunch time for you guys to get the bells"

The teacher then stood up and pulled an orange book "Start" He said lazily

Everyone ran and hid

_Good, they are hiding, but I only see the Uchiha brat and the fan girl_

"I do not think he saw us" said Midori as he turned off his invisibility jutsu. Naruto turned off his as well

"I think this test is not what it seems" said Naruto

"Yeah I agree, there is no way anyone who had this test could have graduated since we are fighting a Jounin, also all this effort to stop teamwork can not go unnoticed" said Midori

"True, I mean he told us not to eat so we can focus on winning alone even though we can't also the idea of 3 bells" replied Naruto

"Hey look" said Midori pointing towards the two people fighting

It was Sasuke and Kakashi although Kakashi was still reading his book as he dodged Sasuke's fire attacks easily.

After 2 minutes of senseless fighting, Kakashi took Sasuke and stuck him in the ground like a plant.

"I think we should work as a team so that he notices our teamwork, then he would pass us" said Midori

"Hai, Let's go talk to the teme and fangirl" said Naruto with an unpleasant tone.

They saw Sakura faint from a low level genjutsu which could have easily been avoided.

Midori woke her up but she did not thank him, instead she ran towards Sasuke who was still stuck in the ground.

"Get him out!" She demanded

Naruto was going to until Midori intervened

"Only if you and Sasuke would agree to work as a team" said Midori

"I don't need your help, I can get out of here and defeat Kakashi myself" Sasuke replied

"Yeah since the first attempt went so well" said Naruto

"How dare you insult Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura

"Alright Naruto, lets leave the two idiots, I have a plan" said Midori as the two boys walked away they saw Sasuke struggling to get out.

*****Kakashi*****

Kakashi was still reading his book, giggling pervertedly every now and then.

"Hey Kakashi!" screamed Naruto as he ran towards him

"You should not have done that" said Kakashi in a bored voice

"Shadow clone technique!" Yelled Naruto as a dozen clones appeared

Kakashi looked at the clones and new they were solid

_Shadow clones, Well this is different _he thought as he put his book in his pocket

All of a sudden Sasuke popped out using the fireball technique at Kakashi

Kakashi jumped back, then Sakura came out of a bush, throwing a bunch of kunai at Kakashi

Kakashi was occupied until Midori showed up with his katana at hand, using all his force to slash Kakashi

Kakashi dodged Midori's katana only to be punched in the gut by three of Naruto's clones

"Good job guys, I guess you showed good teamwork, you all pass so you can stop trying to kill me" smiled Kakashi

_They are the first to ever pass my test _Kakashi thought as everyone in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke

Kakashi wondered _Shadow clones? Why? _

"You are probably wondering why there were a bunch of shadow clones in front of you, well the reason here is simple" said Midori who appeared behind Kakashi with the katana fixated at his neck.

Kakashi's eyes opened _I didn't even notice him_

"Yeah, the reason is that we couldn't get Sasuke or Sakura to work with us on the test so we decided to make you think that we were working as a team but really it was just the two of us" smiled Naruto. As Naruto was talking, Midori grabbed the bells.

"So you figured out my test, good for you" smiled Kakashi

"Now what do we do?" asked Naruto

"How about I take you guys out for some food once Sasuke and Sakura get here" said Kakashi

"How about Ichiraku's?" said Naruto

"Sure" Kakashi responded

Midori created a clone and then gave him the bells

"How about we go now and my clone will tell them to meet us there" said Midori

"I guess that would be fine" said Kakashi as he grabbed his book again and started reading

They all started walking towards Ichiraku's when they saw Hinata and her team

"Hey Hina-chan!" screamed Naruto

"Naru-kun! Midori!" replied Hinata as she ran to hug her two best friends

_She called me Naru-kun again _Naruto thought as a smile crept up on his face

"I missed you guys so much" said Hinata almost crying

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, we will have more time to hang out" smiled Midori

"Hey Hina-chan, we are going to Ichiraku's, wanna come?" said Naruto

"Sure, we should all go" said Hinata's sensei, her name was Kurenai.

"I don't mind" said Kiba

"Same here" said the bug user, Shino

They all reached the restaurant and had been there waiting.

"Come on, I want eat Kakashi-sensei" pleaded Naruto

"We have to wait for Sakura and Sasuke"

"Guess they don't want to come" said Midori

"What makes you say that" asked Kakashi

"When a clone dispels, it will give you all its experiences" explained Midori "And from what I can get, Sasuke left and Sakura followed him"

"Alright then, Naruto here is enough for two cups of ramen" he pulled out some money "One for you and one for Midori, I will go and talk to Sasuke and Sakura, bye"

They ordered their food as Kakashi left and started to talk to Hinata

"So how was your first day Hina-chan?" asked Naruto as he picked up his bowl and started eating his ramen

Midori also picked up his bowl and started eating

"It was alright, I would have liked to be on a team with you two but I like this team as well, we also got to show our new sensei some of our power" Hinata then smiled "So what about you guys?"

"We did some stupid bell test and passed" said Naruto

"Wait, you passed Kakashi's bell test! No one ever has" said Kurenia

"It was really simple, once we figured out how we can do teamwork without actually doing teamwork" said Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata

"We used shadow clones that looked like our team to show that we were doing teamwork" said Midori as he finished the last of his ramen

_They know shadow clone? but how? _thought Kurenai

"Why did you do that instead of actually working as a team?" asked Kurenai

"You do not know how much of a teme Sasuke is, he did not agree and our other teammate always follows her precious Sasuke so we thought of another way or else we would all have failed and get sent back to the academy" said Naruto "And I do not want to go back there again!"

After conversing with Hinata and her team, Midori and Naruto both went to their homes for a good night sleep.

*****A few days later*****

"I don't want another D-ranked mission, I want something to test my skills" A very depressed Naruto said

"I agree with the dope, I have not gotten any missions that got really test my skill" said Sasuke

"I agree with them as well Hokage-sama, we have done 12 D-ranked missions, let them at least have a C-ranked, I believe my team can handle it" said Kakashi

"Alright, since you agree Kakashi, I will assign your team to an escort mission" said the Hokage as he motioned for someone to come in

An old man walked in, he had grey hair and a grey beard. He wore a weird looking hat that looked like part of a giant onion and he had a towel around his neck.

"This is Tazuna, he is a bridge builder who needed to be escorted to the land of waves" said the Hokage

"Alright so this is who is going to prot- I mean escort me to the land of waves?" Tazuna said with a scared tone

"Yes, do you have any objections?" asked the Hokage

"Fine, meet me at the front gates in half an hour" said Tazuna as he left

Kakashi stayed behind as the Genin were leaving to go and pack up.

"So you don't trust the bridge builder as well" asked the Hokage

"Yeah, would it be alright if we had another group of Genin with us" asked Kakashi

"Sure, I have the perfect team" the Hokage said as he smiled

*****Half hour later*****

"No way! this is awesome, I can't believe we get to go on a C-ranked mission together!" screamed Naruto

"Yeah, I'm happy as well" said Midori

"Yeah the Hokage said that we should all go together" said Hinata

"Alright, do any of you have anything important to do before we leave?" asked Kakashi

No one answered

"Alright then lets head out"


	6. Chapter 6 - C or B?

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the grammatical mistakes. I may have forgotten to add or remove some words in the previous ones. I still hope you enjoy it and I appreciate any kinds of feed back**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto (Oh woe is me)**

**Chapter 6. C or B?**

The group started walking towards the land of waves. A protective wall of people was formed around one man, Tazuna. They had Naruto, Sakura and Midori on the right side and Shino, Kiba and Hinata on the other side. The team 7 leader was in the front with Sasuke and the Team 8 leader, Kurenai was in the back. Midori and Naruto had a dozen clones each on both sides of the forests to protect and watch over them.

As they were walking, Midori, Kakashi and Kurenai took notice of a strange puddle. The reason it was strange was because it has not rained in a couple of weeks and they were in an extremely warm area that could have evaporated that puddle.

As they pass the puddle, it transformed into two men. They both had giant metal claws which seem to contain poison. They rushed towards Tazuna only to be blocked by Midori's katana. 6 Midori clones jumped out of the trees to ambush the enemy. Midori moved to the side, also grabbing Tazuna and used a jutsu to replace both him and Tazuna with a log.

Naruto the used a wind style jutsu to create an air dragon. The dragon swoop down towards the two villains and attacked them. The two men managed to dodge it only to be attacked by Hinata and a Midori clone. Hinata used her gentle fist attacks, shutting down one of the men's chakra systems. The Midori clone created a pulsating sphere that seems to contain wind chakra, he slammed it into the other man's chest. They both flew towards the same tree only to be attacked again by 3 Naruto clones, all of them also had the pulsating sphere. All of the Narutos yelled "**PULSATING ORB!**" as they slammed their attack into both men.

Everyone was amazed by how the three genin could have defeated two chunin level enemies.

"Wow...Kakashi did you teach them how to attack like that?" asked Kurenai with an impressed voice

"No, I have not taught them any of that" said Kakashi with a tone that can be taken as amazed

"That was great guys!" said Naruto as he dispelled his 3 clones

"Yeah our teamwork is great, if only we were on the same team" said Hinata

"It's alright Hina-chan, we will be together one day" said Naruto. Hinata blushed a bright red. _Wait that came out wrong _Naruto thought.

"Hey Naruto, I'm glad you mastered the pulsating orb attack, now I will have to teach you how to add wind chakra into it since that is the hard part" said Midori as he started to walk towards the now, highly in pain enemies. He grabbed them and said "I'll be back" and body flickered away.

"So Naruto, Hinata, can you tell me how you have learned these moves and where Midori went?" asked Kakashi

"Sorry no can do, we all agreed together to not show or tell anyone we are not friends with about our secrets, also I do not know where Midori went but I assume he is interrogating the two men" said Naruto

"Hinata, after what I saw today, would you like to be on a team with Naruto and Midori, it certainly seem that you guys work great as a team" said Kurenai

"That would be great Kurenai-sensei" replied Hinata

"Alright, Kakashi and I will both put this on our report to the Hokage, hopefully he agrees" said Kurenai

Midori body flickered back but he was not holding the two men.

"So what happened?" asked Naruto

"They are called the Demon Brothers, their target is Tazuna and from what I can understand, their leader is Zabuza Momochi" said Midori

Kakashi's eyes widened

"We need to head back, this is getting too dangerous" said Kakashi

"No, I think we are more than ready for this kind of mission, come on Kakashi you saw how we handled things here" said Naruto

"I agree, even though this mission will change from a low C-rank to a high B-rank, I still think its worth the risk. We will get better experiences and everyone else here agrees right?" said Midori

And it was true, everyone else agreed

"Alright but in two conditions" said Kakashi as he turned to Tazuna "You tell us why they want you dead and you will pay us enough for a high B-ranked mission"

Tazuna agreed and he explained how they needed a bridge to connect their village to society since they were in a time of poverty. Everyone agreed to help and Tazuna agreed to pay them the amount once they have enough. The team formation was recreated but this time Hinata replaced by Sakura.

Kakashi then broke the formation to ask Midori something

"Midori, what happened to the two men who attacked us" asked Kakashi

"That is a secret" Midori said smiling at Kakashi

Kakashi was not pleased but let it go and went back

"Hey Midori-kun what actually happened?" asked Hinata

"I used a genjutsu to scare them into giving me information and it worked. After that I tied them up on a nearby tree, nocked them out and took away their metal claws that they used and sealed them in this scroll" said Midori as he pulled out a red scroll that says **Metal Claws**

"Wow, can I try their weapons out some time?" asked Naruto

"Sure" replied Midori as he put away the scroll

While they were heading towards the big lake Sasuke was thinking

_How can the dope and his friend be stronger than me, NO THEY AREN'T STRONGER, I'll just have to show them when we fight Zabuza _He smiled at the thought of beating Zabuza and seeing Naruto with his mouth dropping _No way will I lose to the dead last and his friends_

After a few hours, they reached a small path that will lead them to Tazuna's home only to be greeted by none other than Zabuza Momochi.

"Hmm a group of Genin and two Jounin, well this will be easy" Zabuza commented

"Alright guys, do the team formation for hostage protection" Midori said as Naruto grabbed Tazuna, replaced himself with a log and disappeared. Hinata activated her byakugan and stood beside Midori who was holding his Katana ready to fight. As this was happening Sasuke rushed towards Zabuza holding a giant shuriken. He then threw the shuriken which was easily dodged by Zabuza. Sasuke used his fireball attack and Zabuza easily jumped up and blocked it with his sword, then he stabbed Sasuke in his chest only to be replaced by a log.

Sakura screamed "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto appeared with an injured Sasuke on a nearby branch.

"Hey teme, you shouldn't have rushed into battle like that without knowing the enemy" Naruto said

"Whatever, I can beat him just let me go"

"No, its too dangerous at this moment, and by the way, I'm a clone, the real Naruto is down there, he is in formation with Midori and Hinata"

Kakashi ran towards Zabuza and lifted up his protective head gear only to show a sharingan in his left eye.

He attacked Zabuza with a bunch of water and fire jutsu but in the end got captured by a water prison jutsu.

_Thanks to Kakashi, I now know how Zabuza uses his sword and what kinds of jutsu he specializes in _Midori thought

Zabuza was stuck holding Kakashi in the water prison so he created a water clone

Midori then created 3 shadow clones who each had a katana ready.

Zabuza was slightly impressed. He managed to remove all 3 clones but as he attacked, the 3 clones made 3 more clones which attacked Zabuza. Zabuza was fast enough to dodge and attack again but the 3 clones blocked his attack with their katanas.

"Well I'm really impressed. I now understand why the demon brothers died by you people" said Zabuza in a calm voice

"Hey if it would make you feel any better, they didn't die, I just tied them up and took away their weapons" Midori replied in an even calmer voice

"It doesn't matter, they were tools and when my tools are useless, I discard them" replied Zabuza in an even calmer voice than Midori

The Naruto clone who was holding Sasuke screamed "How can you say that! Ninja's aren't tools, they are people and should be respected as such"

Sasuke then activated his sharingan and attacked the clone Naruto that was holding him

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME!" screamed Naruto from down below

"I can handle things my own way, I don't need you or anyone else getting in my way" replied Sasuke in a dark tone

Sasuke then attacked the real Zabuza only to be countered and thrown back towards a tree by the sword

Sakura screamed "Sasuke-kun!" and started to cry

_So he can still use the sword in one hand, I guess I will have to disarm him, thanks teme _Midori said in his mind

"Hinata, can you tell me anything about the clone's chakra system?" asked Midori

"All I see is a mass of water and chakra spread around it" said Hinata

"Alright, I want you to try to and attack the real one with gentle fist but don't use gentle fist on the water clone, it will be useless if you do"

"Alright" said Hinata

"Naruto, I want you to send a clone to pick up Sasuke and 2 clones to create the combo wind dragon jutsu and tell them to attack the real one from the front, and don't accidentally hurt Hinata or me"

"Ok, What should I do after that?" asked Naruto

Midori smiled at a thought of what the orange ninja should do and said "remember when I taught you the special way to use regular clone technique"

"hai" said Naruto

"How about you use it on the water clone but with shadow clone technique instead "

"Sweet, lets do this" screamed Naruto

"Hey what about us!" screamed Kiba

"Sorry guys but we can't risk you guys in the fight" Midori replied

"I understand" said Shino

"I don't!" screamed Kiba

"I may have something for both of you outside of battle though" Midori said

"And what is that?" asked Shino with a slightly intrigued voice

"Shino, use your bugs to steal the real Zabuza's chakra"

"Alright then" said Shino

"And Kiba, you and Kurenai-sensei also have a role in this" said Midori

"What is that exactly" replied Kiba in an annoyed voice

"You will protect us if we fail and I also seem to sense someone else here so if they are trouble, we might need you to deal with them"

"Alright, you can count on me!" screamed Kiba

_He has a way of taking the lead _Kurenai thought

"Ok Hinata lets go" said Midori as him and Hinata rushed towards Zabuza

"As much as I would like to play with you, I just don't have the time" said Zabuza as he removed the 3 clones in front of him and started to attack Midori and Hinata

Naruto's clone grabbed Sasuke and jumped back to Kurenai who used some medical jutsu to heal him

A ninja was watching from a safe distance as the group started to fight.

The 2 Naruto clones created two dragons made of wind that combined to form an even stronger dragon "**UNITY CLONE COMBO: MEGA WIND DRAGON!**" the two Narutos screamed.

The real Naruto threw a single kunai and used mass shadow clones to create 1000 kunai that pretty much tore into the water clone which dispersed.

"YEAH! We did it!" screamed Naruto as him and another clone high fived

Midori dodged every single attack Zabuza attempted to do. Hinata then attacked with gentle fist and managed to shut of part of Zabuza's chakra system before Zabuza almost chopped Hinata's hand off but Midori intervened by grabbing the sword with 3 other clones.

"Hinata, you did good but I want you to go back" yelled Midori as he lifted the sword out of Zabuza's hand

Midori then grabbed the sword by the handle and used it to attack Zabuza. Zabuza dodged the attack but he had to let go of Kakashi who was almost fainting from the use of his sharingan at the beginning of the battle.

Naruto's wind dragon combo jutsu attacked Zabuza with enough force that it knocked him out.

Midori was gonna tie Zabuza when a needle hit Zabuza which caused him to die

"Who are you" screamed Kiba

"I am a hunter ninja" the strange woman said

"Why didn't you help us" asked Kakashi as he was being carried by 2 Naruto clones

"I wanted to kill him when he is weakened" the hunter ninja said calmly. She then gave a cold stare towards Naruto and grabbed Zabuza and his sword "I am sorry but I need to take him back to collect my pay"

"That is alright" said Kurenai

"Naruto where is Tazuna?" asked Sakura

"Over there" Naruto said as he pointed on a far away tree branch. He then beckoned his clone to come over to their destination

"You can take him bu" Kakashi stopped in his sentence as he noticed the hunter ninja disappeared "Well that was rude"

"I agree but we should keep going" said Shino

"Hey Shino, did you manage to leave a bug on Zabuza's dead body?" asked Midori

"Yes but I will tell them to leave once I think that we are safe" said Shino

"Good, I had a weird feeling about that hunter ninja"

"Same here"

The group started heading towards Tazuna's home after their long tiring battle


	7. Chapter 7 - Headache

**Sorry for taking a while to upload this, the power was out therefore the internetwebs was out as well. I will have two more chapters uploaded tomorrow since I want them to be perfect.**

**Chapter 7. Headache**

"You shouldn't be here" said the weird black haired child

He looked really young and his eyes were big and black. He had dark hair and looked like he would cry at any time

"Why is that?" asked Kiba as he was about to sit down with the rest of his team and team 7

"Because you will die, anyone who wants to be a hero will die and lose to Gato!" screamed the child as he ran upstairs to his room

"What's up with him" said Naruto

"That is my grandson, his name is Inari" said Tazuna as him and a woman brought some water to them

The woman spoke "I'm sorry about what my son said but we have been through tough times"

"I understand" said Kakashi

"Would you mind telling us his story?" asked Sakura

Tazuna talked about Inari's step-father, Kaiza, and how he attempted to stop Gato only to be killed.

Tazuna asked his daughter "Tsunami, can you please go get him, he needs to eat"

The lady went up only to return in a few minutes

"He doesn't want to come down" she said

"Is it alright if I talk to him?" asked Naruto

"Sure" Tsunami responded

Naruto went up to Inari's room only to hear him crying.

"dad..." said the child as he was crying

Naruto then turned around and walked back down towards, he understood the pain of being alone, but he also felt that the kid should move on and be strong

"So what happened?" asked Kiba

"I'm going out for a walk" said Naruto, ignoring Kiba

"Naru-kun, want me to join you?" asked Hinata

"It's alright, I just have a small headache thats all, I'll just walk it off" said Naruto as he left through the door

Naruto was walking through town and he noticed a lady being attacked by two bandits.

"Leave her alone!" screamed Naruto

One of the bandits turned around and said "why should we do that?"

"If you don't, then I will have to hurt you"

"Bring it on!" screamed the second bandit as he let go

Naruto screamed as he got a headache. He dodged three strikes and then he started to think

_Why did the one guy let go? There are two possibilities to why. Possibility 1: He was stupid Possibility 2: They are trying to assess my power so they can provide a counter strategy against me in a future fight. Also that woman, judging from her potential gravitational energy and her body figure, might very well be the hunter ninja who took away Zabuza but why is she here. Maybe _"ARGHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as he got another powerful headache. He couldn't think anymore so he instead ran away to the forest.

*****one hour later*****

Naruto was on the ground, sleeping. The woman from earlier came by and nudged him to wake up.

"Huh?" said Naruto as he woke up

"Are you ok?" said the woman

"Yeah, hey what happened to those guys?"

"I don't know, they went after you and I tried to help, I thought they would have killed you"

_She seems to be alright, but from what I remembered earlier she might be _"ARGHHH!" screamed Naruto as his head was hurting.

"Whats wrong?" she asked

"Just a headache" he responded

"There are some plants around here that are good for headaches, I can make tea out of them, would you like that?"

"That would be great thanks, oh and I'm Naruto"

"My name is Haku, its a pleasure to meet you"

Haku stood up and went to an area with herbs, she then sat down and started to pick them up. Naruto followed her and sat down next to her.

"So what is a ninja from Konoha doing here?" she asked

"Oh, we are here to protect a bridge builder, Tazuna. He is trying to connect the wave country with the rest of society so that they can prosper again"

_I gave her basic information that she probably knows, if she is the -*_Naruto then quickly grabbed his head as though he was in pain.

"Don't worry, I have enough for the tea, let me just run back home and make it" said Haku as she ran towards the city

_She seems way too relaxed here after the two guys who attacked her, she is definitely hiding something, wait she was the hunter ninja, right? so why didn't she kill me while I was asleep?_

Naruto's head was still in pain and he could barely move. 5 minutes later Haku came back with a pot and two cups, as well as some crackers. She handed him a cup and poured some tea into both cups. Naruto drank the tea since it seemed safe, after a while Naruto felt better.

"So Naruto, why would you stick up for me back there?" asked Haku

"Well I don't like to see people get hurt" he said in a sad tone "Why were they after you?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it, it goes back to my childhood and I don't think I can trust you yet" she said

_She might be hiding something, I need to know more about her if she is the hunter ninja. I have an idea but it's risky._

"What if I tell you about my childhood, maybe we can relate and you can tell me your story as well?" he said

"Sure, tell me your story Naruto"

Naruto then told her his story of how he was hated by everyone because he had the kyuubi inside him and how people saw him as a weakened demon and tried several times to kill or hurt him. He also told her about his bonds with Midori and Hinata and how they are best friends.

"I see, so you try to be stronger to protect those special to you?" asked Haku

"Yes, I want to be their protector, I don't want to see an important person die" answered Naruto

"Your path for power is similar to mine, for I also want to protect and serve my important person"

"So are you going to tell me more about you?" asked Naruto

"Sure, I consider you a friend now" said the lady

Naruto smiled and Haku began to talk. She talked about how she had a special thing that is passed down to her through her family and how her father noticed it and almost killed them for it until she managed to kill him. _It is probably a bloodline limit since it is hated by most people who are not part of Konoha _thought Naruto. She also told him about her important person and how he recognized her and showed compassion to her, how he gave her a goal in life which is to serve and protect him. _Probably Zabuza, I don't know what kind of bond she has with him, I hope she isn't the hunter ninja, she seems nice and doesn't want any trouble_

"So then what is the reason for the two guys attacking you?" asked Naruto

"Well they know about my special item and tried to kill me" she said and then she stood up "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I have to leave" _I don't want to be friends with him knowing that I will probably fight or kill him soon _She thought.

"It's alright, hope I see you soon before the bridge is over" he said

"Don't take this as an insult but I hope we don't" Haku responded

"Oh, I understand" He said and waved to her good bye

_He understands? does he know about my relationship with Zabuza?_ Thought Haku

Naruto was walking back until he heard someone hanging from a tree branch talk to him

"So Naruto, were you really that lonely" asked Sasuke

"Yeah, I had no friends until I met Midori and Hinata"

"Well I understand, not having family and I apologize for all the things I said back in the academy" said Sasuke

Naruto's eyes opened up

"Why would you apologize, I thought your pride wouldn't allow it" sneered Naruto

"Look you either accept it or shut up dope" the Uchiha responded

"Fine I accept your apology but you and Sakura will have to earn my trust if you want any more information" said Naruto

"Speaking of Sakura, do you know of anyway of getting rid of her" Sasuke responded

"What do you mean?" the Uzumaki survivor asked

"Well she is really annoying and she believes that I will go out with her one day" he responded

"Then go on a date with her and see if you really like her or not" Naruto suggested

"And what if I don't?"

"Then tell her you aren't interested, oh and I have a question" asked Naruto

"Yeah what is it"

"Did you hear everything in the conversation with Haku?"

"Yeah and I know about your special power"

"Ok well don't tell anyone ok?"

"Fine"

"And one more thing, that Haku person might be the Hunter ninja"

"What? How do you know?" asked Sasuke

"I just know"

"Well we can't just tell Kakashi that you saw the hunter ninja without any proof"

"Fine then we just keep it to ourselves"

"Whatever, lets go back"

They walked back together into the house. _I might actually have another friend, I just hope he actually listens to us this time if we get in a fight with Zabuza_

*****Next day*****

"Kurenai, I will take both of our teams to the forest so they can train in chakra control" said Kakashi-sensei

"Fine, I'll stay here and protect Tazuna and his family" the red eyed lady responded

"Lets go everyone" said Kakashi

The 2 teams started walking towards the forest

"I hope we learn something cool" screamed Kiba

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei what are you going to teach us?" asked Naruto

"You will see when we get there" said Kakashi

Once they reached a secluded area in the forest, the team waited and watched as Kakashi stood near a tree. "Now watch" he said as he started to walk up a tree effortlessly

"Thats it!' screamed Naruto "We already know this!"

"Really, and who is this we?" asked Kakashi

"Midori, Hina-chan and me!" yelled the blonde. Hinata blushed and Midori nodded

"Alright then show us dope" said Sasuke

The three ninjas then went and walked up a tree as though there was nothing to it

"We also know how to walk on water" said Midori

Kakashi's eyes widened. _They knew how to do that! What am I going to do about their teaching?_

_Walk on water, how can that dope and his friends do that? _asked Sasuke in his mind

_Naruto Uzumaki and his friends are surpassing us, interesting but I cannot allow this _Shino thought as he started to walk up the tree only to fall down

_Cool I want to do that! _screamed Kiba in his mind

_Sasuke-kun will do better than that, he will be able to walk on air, Yeah! walk on air! _said Sakura in her mind

"Kakashi-sensei, if it is alright with you, can we go train on our own?" asked Midori

"Fine, just be back in the house before night time"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" said Hinata

The three friends then walked away from the group and went to a separate part of the forest

"So any of you thought of an idea to fix the pulsating orb technique?" asked Midori

"No" said Hinata and Naruto in union. Then they both blushed after looking at each other.

"Alright, its kinda hard to do a perfect sphere of chakra in one hand and that would be the perfect form but we can do this another time" said Midori "Oh and Hinata, I want to teach you shadow clone technique since your chakra capacity has increased dramatically"

"Really?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, I can sense more chakra within you. Naruto can you try to work on fixing the pulsating orb and making it so that it doesn't you know pulsate. If you do then you can name the move" said Midori _He might not find an answer but who knows, I mean he is the number 1 surprising ninja in Konoha, at least for me_

"Sure" said Naruto

Midori then started to teach Hinata shadow clone while Naruto was thinking on how to do pulsating orb.

Then all of a sudden Naruto had a headache "AGHHH!" screamed Naruto

"Hey you ok?" asked Midori

"Yeah, just a headache"

"Should I get you a hot beverage?" asked Midori

"No its fine, get back to teaching Hinata don't worry about me"

"Are you sure Naru-kun?" asked Hinata

"Yeah Hina-chan, its just a small headache" said Naruto in a calming voice

Naruto then made a pulsating orb in one hand and looked at it. _So I have to be doing 2 things at once which is producing chakra and moulding it. It's like having to look left and right, I can almost do it but to balance it I need to quickly switch between power and shape manipulation, it's like I need 2 people here...Wait a minute!_

"Shadow clone technique!" screamed Naruto

A clone popped up next to Naruto

"Yes do what Naruto did Hinata-chan" said Midori

"Hey Midori, Hina-chan I may have figured it out" screamed Naruto

"Alright show us, I am intrigued" said Midori

"Alright watch this" said Naruto as he started to produce chakra out of his hand while his clone came up and swirled the chakra randomly in as spherical motion making a perfect ball of chakra in his hand.

"Wow, you are amazing Naru-kun" said Hinata

"Ok, hit a tree with it" said Midori

Naruto then moved his hand along with the ball of chakra and hit a tree with it causing the sphere to cut down that part of the tree created a huge hole and the ball of chakra was still in Naruto's hand.

"Good job Naruto, once Hinata-chan learns shadow clone, she will also be able to do this but the problem is her chakra capacity is not as large as ours so she will only be able to make 2 of those attacks and a couple of clones without chakra exhaustion" said Midori

Naruto and Hinata nodded

"So what will you name it?" asked Midori

"How about rasengan?" said Naruto with a fox like smile


	8. Chapter 8 - The fight on the bridge

**Hope you like it, it is a bit long but I liked writing it. Also I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter so...**

**Double Disclaimer: (I do not own Naruto)*2**

**Chapter 8. The fight on the bridge**

It has been a week since they last fought Zabuza. Tazuna is still building the bridge but it is almost done thanks to team 7 and 8. Naruto, Midori and Hinata were using shadow clones to help with the construction since the workers were afraid of Zabuza.

"Midori its your turn to protect Tazuna's family today" said Kakashi

"Sure Kakashi-sensei" responded Midori

Everyone left and Midori stayed to protect Inari and Tsunami

"Why are you here, you will all die" said Inari

"And what if we don't?" Midori responded

"But you will, Gato is stronger than all of us"

"And why is that?"

"Because...Because he killed my DAD!" screamed Inari as he ran inside his room again

_Should I talk to him...No he needs to learn on his own at least that is what Naruto told me. I'll just put a couple of clones out and go to practice rasengan in my room._

*****On the bridge*****

"So Sasuke, you seem a bit less moody today" said Kiba

"Shut up baka" said Sasuke

"Yeah leave him alone!" screamed Sakura

"This is soooo boring!" screamed Naruto

"W-well this is a mission Naru-kun, we need to protect him then we can go back to the village" said Hinata

"Yeah I guess you are right Hina-chan, also why wouldn't Kakashi-sensei let me use my clones to help speed up the work" asked Naruto

"I don't know" said Kiba

Shino then walked away from the group and towards Kakashi and Kurenai

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, my bug on Zabuza is close to us, we need to protect Tazuna before anything happens" said Shino

"Ok, and nice job Shino with the bug" said Kurenai as Kakashi walked towards the genin

"Hey everyone, be on guard, Zabuza is close" said Kakashi in his usual bored tone

"Well I didn't know you would sense me" said Zabuza

"That is strange" said Shino

"What is" asked Kakashi

"He does not have my bug"

"So he is a clone" said Kakashi

"Yes I am" said Zabuza as 5 other clones formed from water and started to attack the 2 teams

Kiba and Shino were fighting one Zabuza clone while Kakashi and Kurenai was fighting another. Hinata was fighting one, and Sasuke and Naruto started to fight 2 at the same time together. Sakura just went to protect Tazuna.

"Well this was easy" said Naruto as he used a pulsating orb to attack one clone which dispelled

"Yeah, too easy" said Sasuke as he used a fireball to kill the other clone

"NOW!" screamed the real Zabuza as he appeared from the end of the bridge

Ice started to form around the 2 kids and it looked like mirrors and they could see a hunter ninja in all of them.

"I am sorry for fighting you but I have to" said the hunter ninja

*****Kakashi and Kurenai*****

"The real one is coming over here" said Kakashi as he dodged a strike from the clone

"I'll take care of him, you try to get rid of this clone" said Kurenai as she rushed towards the real Zabuza

"I am disappointed, what happened to the green haired kid who touched my sword, I want to kill him" said Zabuza as he stared at Kurenai

"He isn't here at the moment so you will have to settle for me" said Kurenai

"Whatever" said Zabuza as he used his sword. Kurenai dodged it only to be nocked out by a Zabuza clone.

"Do you think that I will fight anyone unprepared" said Zabuza as Kakashi defeated his clone. "So you used the sharingan on my clone, I guess you are weaker now" said Zabuza

"Lets get this over with" said Kakashi as he suddenly created a lightning ball in his left hand and attempted to hit Zabuza "**CHIDORI!**" screamed Kakashi as he stabbed Zabuza, he smiled and exploded into water. "Damn" said Kakashi as he fell down.

"So you are out of chakra, good this will make things easy" said the real Zabuza as he appeared next to Kakashi

*****Kiba and Shino*****

Kiba fed Akamaru (His dog) a pill and he started to change colour and grew more vicious. Then Kiba screamed "**BEAST HUMAN CLONE TECHNIQUE!**" and Akamaru transformed into a perfect clone of Kiba. They started to rush the Zabuza clone who was then attacked by Shino's bugs, the clone then dispelled.

"Damn, I didn't get to do anything!" screamed Kiba, Akamaru barked.

"Let's go and protect Tazuna" said Shino as they rushed to where Sakura is

*****Hinata*****

"So little one, you can't use your skills against me since you are a Hyuga am I correct?" said the Zabuza clone.

Hinata smiled and threw a kunai and then screamed "Kunai shadow clone technique!" and suddenly that one kunai transformed into thousands and bombarded the water clone, dispelling it in the process

"Good job Hinata" said Shino as he put his arm on her shoulder "We should go and protect Tazuna"

"Hai" said Hinata as they rushed towards Tazuna and Sakura

*****Naruto and Sasuke*****

"What kind of jutsu is this" said Sasuke

"It is part of my bloodline, I can freeze water without needing hand signals" the ninja said

She then jumped from mirror to mirror at incredible speed and started to throw senbon needles at them which was also hard to see or dodge

Sasuke activated his sharingan and started to see the ninja moving instead of a blur but he was still slow and couldn't dodge the needles.

"ARGHHH!" screamed Naruto as he got a powerful headache

Sasuke blocked the masked ninja's senbon needles that were aimed towards Naruto.

"Why did you do that!" screamed Naruto

"How should I know dope, my body moved by itself" said Sasuke as he fell down. Naruto then went and checked if Sasuke is alive.

_No pulse_ thought Naruto as he put two fingers on Sasuke's neck _Why did you protect me teme?_

All of a sudden strange red chakra started to glow around Naruto, changing him. He had red eyes and pupils that resemble a beast, he also had a demonic look, his hair was longer and darker, his fingers had changed to claws and his teeth grew. He then moved faster than the ninja and instantly grabbed her as she was moving from one of her ice mirrors.

"**I WILL KILL YOU!**" the demonic child screamed as he threw her in the air.

He then jumped up and thrusted a purple rasengan on top of the lady, forcing her to hit the ground, creating a large hole.

her mask was broken, her face was bleeding and it looks like her right arm was broken. She was still alive but in a lot of pain. It revealed a face Naruto would have easily guessed, even though he did not want it to be her. It was Haku, the girl he rescued, the one who told him her life story and how it related to him.

"**Why? Why would you go so far for him!**" said Naruto, still in his demonic form

Haku didn't answer due to her state

Naruto then started screaming as he got a headache. Then after that the red demonic chakra started to disappear.

3.63 seconds later Naruto noticed that Zabuza was about to kill a weak Kakashi with his sword. He also noticed Sakura crying for Sasuke, doing absolutely nothing. Her tears were dropping at a rate of 3 tears per second on her right eye and 5 tears per second on her left. He saw Sasuke but knew he was alive due to the cause of his death being needles which could have had a 75% chance of striking his nervous system, shutting his movements or putting him in a death like state. This chance also increases by 10% causing him to have a 85% chance since he knows who the masked ninja was. He also noticed that he was 16 feet away from Zabuza who was swinging his sword at a speed of 15m/s. He quickly calculated the necessary chakra input, which was 200 Dels (measurement of chakra) which he put on the back of his feet allowing him to move at 200m/s which made him reach Zabuza's sword just in time to block it.

_Wait, how did I do that, how could I think like that?_ Thought Naruto to himself as he calculated the chakra input he need to put on his palms to shut down Zabuza's nervous system, and it was 1254 Dels. He quickly put all that chakra into his hands and used a palm strike attack to hit Zabuza's swinging hand, causing him to drop the sword instantly and also leaving the other hand free for another paralyzing strike. He shut down both of Zabuza's arms, therefore stopping him from using his sword.

_How can I do this? _Thought Naruto again. It was true, Naruto was not as smart as Kakashi so how can he think that accurately and that fast?

"Naruto" said Kakashi in an astounded voice "How did you do that?"

"I don't know" said Naruto right before fainting

"I don't know what happened but I don't need my hands to finish you two off" screamed Zabuza

*****In Naruto's Head*****

Naruto woke up in the sewers. He sees the weird animal in the cage in front of him smiling.

"What do you want demon fox?" Naruto said in a demanding voice

"So you finally activated it, how does it feel?" said the Kyuubi in an intrigued voice

"Activated what?" The blonde asked, still angry that the Kyuubi ignored him

"Your bloodline limit" said the Kyuubi in a calm voice

"I have a bloodline limit?"

"It's from your father, just like how you have the high chakra reserves from your mother" said the Kyuubi

"Can you tell me about my family?" asked Naruto

"**WHAT AM I TO YOU! I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI, THE ONE THAT DESTROYED EVERY VILLAGE IN HIS PATH, I WILL NOT TELL STORIES TO A MERE CHILD!**" screamed the kyuubi in a demonically angry tone

"Shut up you stupid fox, you don't need to be that angry"

"Whatever" the kyuubi muttered "How about I teach you a few things after this battle is over"

"Why would you do that?" asked Naruto, afraid that the fox is lying to him

"Because now you actually have the brains now to learn all my special jutsu that I will teach you"

"I want to know why you would help me?"

"Because I'm bored and I want to see what you are capable of since you are my jinchuuriki. I don't want every town bad mouthing us" said the Kyuubi "Oh and you should wake up now and help out your friends"

"Wait, I demand you tell me about my family!" screamed Naruto

"In time kid" said the kyuubi as his eyes closed and disappeared into the darkness

everything faded out and Naruto opened his eyes only to see a giant sword in front of him

*****Midori*****

Midori was guarding Tazuna's family. He had twenty clones hide around to protect them just in case. He was in the room to the left of Inari's going over the rasengan move and trying to use it with one hand. He then noticed Naruto's powerful chakra and quickly stood up and left the house to see what has happened.

_Something bad must have happened, they might need me but I should not leave Tazuna's family in danger. What should I do?_

He then noticed 2 men with swords going to Tazuna's house and knocked.

"Hey open up!" screamed one of them

_This is going to be dangerous for Inari and Tsunami. Thank goodness I have a clone in there, I guess it can handle things here_

Midori then crated 5 clones

"Stay here until they attack, then after you have defeated them, move Inari and Tsunami out"

The clones nodded their heads and Midori then started to head out towards the bridge, then they waited

The door to Tazuna's house opened by itself and the 2 attackers went in. Then the 2 attackers were thrown out and the Midori clone who was inside went to them and tied them up on a nearby pole. The five clones walked to the other one.

"So where should we put them?" asked clone 1

"Let's take them to a neighbour" one of them suggested

"We need 2 of us to use a transformation technique so we look like Inari and Tsunami just in case anything happens"

They all agreed and walked back into the house.

*****Real Midori*****

_Damn, that chakra disappeared so there are only two things, which is Naruto is dead or he won_

Midori reached the bridge entrance and created a dozen shadow clones. "Go help them out, leave the real Zabuza to me" The real Midori said

They ran and each went to help out the other. Midori noticed Zabuza attempting to crush Naruto with his foot. _Damn, I guess I have to use that move _He then disappeared instantly and appeared next to Zabuza's sword, grabbed it and disappeared again only to appear in front of Zabuza blocking his foot with the giant sword.

"How the hell can you move that fast?" said Zabuza

"It's my technique, I call it shadow step, it allows me to utilize shadows and almost teleport there" said Midori. He then noticed Naruto slightly open his eyes

"Naruto you awake yet?" asked Midori

"What happened?" asked Naruto

"I don't know, I just felt your chakra increase so I came to help, look can we talk later?" said Midori

"OH! what the hell!" screamed Naruto as he moved away from the blade

"Can you use that move?" said Midori

"Alright I will try" said Naruto as he created a clone that started to morph Naruto's chakra into a sphere.

Midori let go of the sword and grabbed Zabuza so that he can not move.

"**RASENGAN!**" screamed Naruto as he put a hole into Zabuza's chest

_How can Naruto know the fourth's technique! _Thought Kakashi

Zabuza flew back and landed next to Haku

"Sorry Zabuza for failing you" said Haku

"It is alright, I want you to know before I die, that you were like a daughter to me" said Zabuza

"Good, you got rid of him for me so I don't have to pay him" An annoying voice said

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi

"I am Gato and this is my army that will kill you but I must thank you for killing Zabuza, I was going to double cross him anyways" said Gato

"Green haired kid" said Zabuza as Midori turned around "I want you to have my sword, use it to kill that slime"

"You will not die here Zabuza-sama, I can heal you and your friend here" said Midori as he created 3 clones and told them what to do. He also told one of the clones to help Sasuke. Midori then grabbed the giant sword and said "Lets do this Naruto, Hinata"

They ran towards the army of criminals and nocked most of them out while the other's escaped. Midori then looked at Gato and his body started to glow green.

"**Well well well, if it isn't the slime, all alone, weak. DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY LIVES YOU HAVE DESTROYED!**" screamed Midori in a demonic voice

"What are you?" asked Gato as he walked back

"**Does not matter seeing that you are going to die!**" said Midori, his eyes turning red and forming a strange star.

"I'll give you whatever you want, money, women, land just don't kill me" cried Gato as Midori grabbed him and shadow stepped away

"What just happened" asked Kiba

"I have never seen Midori like this" said Naruto

_This happened before, when he fought Mizuki _Thought Hinata

*****In Midori's mind*****

There was a cage and the room was nothing but darkness.

"**So what will you do to this trash?**" asked a demonic creature that is in a cage

"I don't know" said Midori who was sitting down on a dark red chair with Gato in front of him hanging from nothingness.

"**How about you crush his feet and arms then throw him into the water to the sharks! HAAHAHAHAHAHA!**" the demonic creature screamed

"Whatever, I don't care what happens to this piece of trash" said Midori as he walked away

The creature smiled and moved forward, grabbing the cage bars with it's hands, revealing some strange scales and started to throw a fire ball from its mouth, burning Gato who screamed for his life.

*****Midori*****

Midori opened his eyes, they are still blood red with the strange stars but the green chakra was gone. He grabbed Gato, broke his legs and arms and looked at him with those demonic eyes. "scum" said Midori as he threw Gato into the water and shadow stepped back.

"He is dead" said Midori as he walked towards his friends and then fainted.


	9. Chapter 9 - Midori Gaiden

**I hope you like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it since it delves into the past of a character I created.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (I hope the capitalized text can help you understand)**

**Notes: Sorry for the swearing but I thought it would be good for the character that swears. I changed the rating from K+ to M so therefore this story will have more mature content in the future.**

**Chapter 9. Midori Gaiden**

"AGHHHH!" screamed a woman

"Ichiro, get a doctor now!" screamed a middle aged man

"Yes father" said Ichiro

The middle aged man sat down next to the woman who is giving birth.

"Hotaru, honey, stay with me please. Ichiro is getting the doctor" said the man

"JUST HURRY UP!" screamed Hotaru

"Don't worry, everything will be alright" said the man

5 minutes later, the front door opened.

"Dad, I got the doctor you requested" said Ichiro

"Thank you son" said the man

"Alright, this may be hard to do since we are not in the hospital but I did bring the necessary equipment" said the doctor, he then turned around and looked at the man "What is your name?"

"Tamotsu" said the man

"Tamotsu, I may need your help so wear some gloves and put on the mask" said the doctor

"Hai" sad Tamotsu as he did what the doctor instructed him

"Ichiro go wait outside" said Tamotsu

"Yes father" said Ichiro as he walked outside

10 minutes have passed and Ichiro heard his father call him

"Dad, did you call for me" said Ichiro as he opened the door

"Son, you have a new brother" said Tamotsu

"What is his name?" said Ichiro

"Midori" said Hotaru

"Why Midori?" asked Ichiro

"Because of his green eyes" said Hotaru

*****6 years later*****

"Midori, Ichiro, come over here" screamed Tamotsu

"Hai!" screamed Midori as him and his brother walked towards their father

"I want you 2 to get me everything on the list" said Tamotsu as he gave his children a list and some money

"Dad, where are you going?" asked Midori

"I have to go t0 work" said Tamotsu as his eyes transformed to red with a star in place of his pupils, he then put on a headband with a picture of a dragon and left

The 2 brothers walked towards the market and stopped, then turned around in the direction of their father

"Ichiro-Nissan, where are we going?" asked Midori

"We are following dad" said Ichiro

"Why?"

"Because something is wrong, he never activates his Shinseina me Ketto genkai unless a powerful enemy is nearby, I am afraid something may happen to our father" said Ichiro as he hid behind a bush to watch his father have a conversation with a weird looking woman and her red haired daughter

"Why is dad talking to that creepy woman and her child" asked Midori

"I don't know" said Ichiro

"Orochimaru, I told you to leave my family alone a few weeks ago and I find out that you took my wife" said Tamotsu

"If you surrender your dragon and those eyes then I may let your wife free" said Orochimaru

"Boss" said the red haired girl

"What kid, can't you see I'm busy!" screamed Orochimaru

"I need to piss" said the girl

"Then go over by that bush" said Orochimaru as he pointed at the 2 kids

The red haired girl walked to the bush and went to unzip her pants when she saw the 2 kids hiding

"AHHH! PERVERTS! FUCK OFF OR I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed the girl

"What is going on Tayuya!" screamed Orochimaru

"Some fucking perverts over here" said Tayuya as she started to attack Midori and Ichiro, Ichiro dodged but Midori just stood there

"Aren't you afraid?" said Tayuya

"Afraid of what?" said Midori with a smile

"What is fucking wrong with you?" said Tayuya

"Nothing really, hey I want to know, is that your mother?" said Midori

Tayuya started to laugh

"HAHAHAHA! No way is that my mother and for starters that asshole is a man who I am forced to obey" said Tayuya

"Why?" asked Midori with a concerned face

"You actually care?" said Tayuya

"Yeah" said Midori

"Well because of this" said Tayuya as she showed him her cursed seal on her neck "That thing gives me power but I can also die from it if Boss wills it so I have to do what that douche says"

"Can you tell me what he wants with my dad?" asked Midori

"How the fuck should I know, I am just his bodyguard" said Tayuya

"Oh ok" said Midori

*****Ichiro*****

"Dad, who is this person and why were you talking about mom" said Ichiro as he walked into the clearing

"So this is one of your sons, does he have it?" asked Orochimaru

"Leave him alone, Ichiro leave now before something bad happens" said Tamotsu

"No dad" said Ichiro

"Then I guess this makes things easier for me" said Orochimaru as he grabbed Ichiro by the head

"Let me go!" screamed Ichiro

"Now give me the dragon and I will let him go" said Orochimaru

"Fine, but let him go first"

"No, You get closer so I can unseal it and I will let him go and if you try anything, he will die"

"Fine" said Tamotsu as he walked towards Orochimaru

Orochimaru stabbed Tamotsu who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So you want your son to die huh" said Orochimaru

"No, let him go or you die" said Tamotsu as he held his katana at Orochimaru's face

Orochimaru smiled then twisted his head in a snake like fashion and bit Ichiro in the neck, let him go and pulled a sword out of his mouth and stabbed Tamotsu who ran to grab his child.

Orochimaru then kicked Tamotsu and flipped him over and unsealed the dragon cage seal from Tamotsu, this caused a giant green explosion resulting in a green majestical dragon with dark eyes and a black outline to go to the village, burning it to the ground.

"Oh fuck" said Tayuya as she rushed towards Orochimaru.

"Come kid, we need to seal that thing in my bottle so that we can use it later" then Orochimaru and Tayuya left

"DAD!" screamed Midori as he ran towards his father

"Son, I want you to seal the dragon within you, you are the only one who knows the dragon cage sealing technique and it is dangerous to allow the dragon to roam free or be captured by Orochimaru" said Tamotsu who is bleeding out

"Dad, I'm not strong enough" cried Midori

"You are strong enough, and you deserve this" said Tamotsu as he grabbed his headband and gave it to Midori "Make me proud" Tamotsu then closed his eyes and fell into an internal sleep.

"DAD!" cried Midori as he hugged his dead father. He then noticed his brother who had a seal on him similar to Tayuya. He had no pulse and Midori was angry. He had a mission to do which is to seal the dragon within him and he is going to do it to make his father and brother proud.

The child ran towards the carnage caused by the dragon and ran towards it

_I hope this works _said Midori in his mind as he jumped, bit his hand and placed blood on his shirt and quickly placed some of it on the dragon which did not notice

He then preformed the seals required

_Monkey, ram, dog, horse, crossed tiger, bird and dragon_

Then a powerful force exploded from the blood on Midori, almost ripping his chest in half as the dragon was sucked into Midori. As this was happening, Midori's hair changed from black to green. He fell down on the floor.

*****1 week later*****

Midori woke up only to see a red haired girl

"You alright?" she asked

"Who are you, where am I?" asked Midori as he stood up, feeling the pain in his chest

"I'm Tayuya remember" the girl said

"Yeah, I remember...wait my dad, and brother, I saw them dead" the green haired child said

"Yeah sorry about that, Orochimaru is a bastard, he killed my mother even though I hated that whore" said Tayuya "Anyways, why did your hair change colour?"

"What?"

"here look" said Tayuya as she handed him a bowl of water, he looked and noticed that his hair has indeed changed colour.

"Weird, I don't know...You work for Orochimaru so where is he?" asked Midori

"I don't fucking know, he ditched me here with you" said Tayuya

"Oh, well is it alright if I leave, I am afraid of what he will do to me" said Midori

"I would like for you to escape since I don't want you with the same fate as me but he will kill me if I let you" said Tayuya "Unless we make it seem like we fought and you overpowered me!"

"How?" asked Midori

"Punch me in the face so that I get a black eye"

"But I don't want to, I like you" said Midori

"I like you too but I don't want to die and I don't want you to be controlled by that snake asshole" said Tayuya

"Fine, sorry for the pain" said Midori as he punched her in the eye. Tayuya flew back a couple hundred feet, almost out the door.

"Wow, some punch" said Tayuya as she cleaned the blood from her face "Now I will scratch you to make it seem like I put up a good fight"

"Sure" said Midori as he got closer. Tayuya scratched him and Midori was standing there calm.

"Do you feel any pain?" asked Tayuya

"Yeah, but I learned to live through it"

"Ok, well you might want to run now before he gets back" said Tayuya

"Alright" said Midori who turned around as he opened the door "Thanks Tayuya, maybe we can meet another time" Midori then smiled and Tayuya smiled as well as blushed

"I will definitely find a way to remove that cursed seal from you, I don't want you to work for that man or woman or whatever it is" said Midori as he walked out

Tayuya smiled and waved goodbye for him "Good luck" she said, almost to herself

*****Orochimaru*****

"Kabuto, dig up this body, we may need it" screamed Orochimaru

"Yes Orochimaru-san" said Kabuto reaching for the body then he stopped "Orochimaru-san, my invisible alarm in our base has been tripped, I think the kid escaped"

"Damn, remind me to speak to Tayuya about not letting prisoners go free" said Orochimaru as he jumped to a tree branch. After a few minutes of searching, Orochimaru found Midori.

"So, you got past Tayuya or did she let you go?" said Orochimaru calmly

"I punched her and she got unconcious" said Midori calmly

"Are you coming back or should I force you" said the snake sannin

"How about I kill you" said Midori as he exploded with green chakra

Midori moved at an incredible speed and smashed Orochimaru's chest with his fist.

Orochimaru hit a tree and Midori ran away

_Ok, I know understand how he escaped from Tayuya _Thought Orochimaru

Midori ran as fast as he could only to be caught by Orochimaru's giant summoned snake. Orochimaru then grabbed a needle from his pocket and jabbed it into Midori.

"W-what is t-that?" asked Midori half unconcious

"Its a special type of poison that goes to your brain, wiping out most of your memory" smiled Orochimaru

Midori then erupted in green flames that dispelled the snake and pushed away Orochimaru. Then the flames transformed into a dragon and flew along with Midori towards Konoha. Midori landed in a small town, a fair distance from Konoha. People noticed the strange phenomenon and hid their children away from Midori who was unconcious. Nobody helped him.

*****Next day*****

Midori woke up on the floor, extremely weak and exhausted. As he stood up he noticed people pointing and telling their children to not talk to that kid.

_I don't remember where I am, do I live here? _Thought Midori to himself as he stood up and walked towards a woman.

"Lady, what is this place called" asked Midori

The lady took her children and ran away screaming "Demon!"

_Demon? Am I a demon? No, I'm Midori Jikan, I think. My mind hurts and I can't remember anything, why?_

The people who were staring at him were also saying demon, monster and other horrendous words. Midori walked around the town trying to remember where he lives but can't. He was afraid what will happen to him and why he can't remember much about himself.

_I remember my dad, talking to a woman about my mother. The woman has my mother but that is all I remember. Wait, Tayuya, who is Tayuya? and I remember a kid, older than me with a mark on his neck. Dammit why can't I remember anything!_

Midori pulled out money from his pocket, and it seems enough for food so he bought some and went to a nearby tree. He ate and nighttime became close, he then slept.

*****Midori's dream*****

"DAD!" screamed Midori as he transformed into a dragon, with demonic red eyes and stars replacing his pupils, he then stabbed his father with his claws, and then some children. He then noticed a small red haired girl who stared into his eyes, she smiled and hugged the dragon, and Midori transformed back to himself and fell along with the girl. He hit the floor hard.

Midori woke up to see that he was still in the town but near a burning building, and noticed that a few people were staring at him. They screamed demon and Midori ran away crying.

*****The next day*****

Midori was in the park on a swing and a few kids were playing tag. He walked up to them.

"Can I play with you guys?" asked Midori

"No, my parents told me to stay away from the green haired kid" said one of them

"Same here" said three other kids

Midori walked away and started to cry

_Why am I alone, I want my parents, I want to remember who they were or where I live, I don't want to be alone_

As he was walking, Midori saw a store that sold kites. He went up to it and asked if he can buy one. The man looked at him and kicked Midori and threw him out. "GET OUT DEMON!" screamed the man as he closed down his shop. Midori started to cry again.

*****A few weeks later*****

Midori woke up, this time in his same sleeping area.

_At least the dreams stopped _He thought to himself as he started to walk towards the town again. He was low on money and couldn't get a job because people hated him here. The only thing Midori had was his broken headband, it broke when some adults came by in a mob trying to kill him. Midori walked past a couple of stores that closed as soon as he showed up.

Some kids walked by and asked Midori to play with them, then a guard noticed and screamed at Midori "Get out of here you vile creature, you are banned from this town!"

"What did I do?" screamed Midori

"You burned down that building!" said the guard pointing at the house with black markings "Get out of here or I will kill you!"

"I didn't do any of that" said Midori

The guard then grabbed Midori and threw him out into the streets. "Get out of this town! You are a demon and even thought leader says we don't have proof, we still know you burned down the houses because of that demonic chakra, now leave or I will not hesitate to kill you!" screamed the guard as he turned around.

_I have had enough of this town, maybe I should head to that village_ said Midori in his mind as he walked towards Konoha.

_Maybe I can get a fresh start, maybe create a new life and hope that I can remember or at least find out who I am and what my clan is, Jikan, I wonder if that is my dad's or mom's clan. I hope no one here wants to kill me. _Thought Midori as he reached Konoha's gates.

"Hey kid, who are you" asked a guard

"Midori Jikan"

"What is your business here"

"I want to join this village, I was recently kicked out of my village and I don't remember much about my past and now I have nowhere to stay" said Midori

"Fine, let me take you to the Hokage" said the guard as he escorted Midori to the Hokage's office

_I hope they let me stay here_ Thought Midori as he reached the Hokage's office


	10. Chapter 10 - Chunin exam!

**Author's notes: This is my longest chapter yet and I hope you enjoy it. I also want to know what you guys thought of the last chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 10. Chunin exam!**

Midori woke up in Tazuna's house, a little confused on what happened last time. He went out the door and looked around and noticed that it was nighttime and there was fireworks. He went to the direction of the bridge to see what was going on. Midori then noticed a certain blonde kid and walked towards him.

"Naruto" said Midori

Naruto turned around with a smile upon his face "Hey Midori, your actually awake!"

"How long have I been out?" asked Midori

"A week"

"Wow, what happened last, I don't remember much from the bridge"

"Well you defeated Zabuza and then managed to heal him and Haku. You also killed that Gato guy after you became engulfed in that green chakra. Oh and your eyes also permanently turned blood red with stars like right now" explained Naruto

"Wait, red eyes? What do you mean?" asked Midori with a shocked face

"Here" said Naruto giving Midori a bowl of water. The hands with the bowl of water flashed revealing them to be female hands, rapped in bandages, then they flashed back to Naruto's hands.

_What was that? _asked Midori in his head as he reached for the bowl and looked in it. His expression changed from calm to shock as he looked at his eyes. The face in the image of water also flashed into an older man with those eyes, and then flashed back.

_What is going on? _question Midori as he gave the bowl back to Naruto

"So, do you have any idea why your eyes are like that?" asked Naruto

"No, its not part of the Jikan clan so I do not think it is a Ketto genkai, but it could be from my other parent's side if they weren't part of the Jikan clan" said Midori, still confused "Hey where is everyone and why are there fireworks?"

"Hinata went with Kurenai to get some equipment for our way back, Kakashi and Sasuke are talking with Haku and Zabuza, hey can you believe that teme is actually a bit nicer to me! Oh and Sakura, Shino and Kiba are over there" said Naruto pointing towards the shop with a picture of a fish. "Its a sushi restaurant" smiled Naruto

"Ok and what is with the fireworks?" questioned Midori

"The fireworks are for the bridge since we finished it yesterday night, we are leaving tomorrow" said Naruto "Oh and I have a question for you"

"What would you like to know?" asked Midori

"What happened to Inari, he seems a bit more calm and started to act more like you, oh and he came to help with an entire army of civilians! He actually became braver and stopped crying" said Naruto

"Oh well when I felt your chakra signature go up, I was afraid something bad happened so I placed a couple of clones around Inari's home and left so I can help you guys" said Midori as he was trying to remember what happened

*****Flashback, Midori clones*****

"Hey Tsunami, Inari, we need to get going!" screamed a Midori clone

"I can't find Inari, oh god I hope he is alright!" screamed Tsunami

"I'll dispel and tell boss" screamed a clone as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

_Damn, I need to go find Inari before anything happens to him_ Midori thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Midori then landed on a nearby rooftop and started to meditate, and putting chakra in the ground so he can spot Inari. It took 2 minutes until he spotted Inari being chased by 2 guys with machetes.

"INARI!" screamed Midori as he reached Inari, jumped down, stabbed the 2 guys in quick succession with his Katana and grabbed Inari, he then used a substitution jutsu and landed on a nearby rooftop. "What happened, why were they following you?" asked Midori

"I-I-I d-d-on't know!" cried Inari

"Stop crying Kid, stay calm and tell me everything..Oh well that is a big army heading towards your house. Look stay here with my clone and I will fight them" Midori said as he made another clone

"Why! W-w-why are you doing this!" cried Inari

"Because its my job" Midori said calmly as he jumped down towards the army

_That is a lot of people, best hit them with a powerful wide area attack _Thought Midori as he made a huge fireball from his mouth, engulfing 12 of the 50 enemies

"Get that kid!" screamed a random enemy as he jumped to stab Midori. Midori countered by pulling out his Katana to block and using his free hand to create a pulsating orb and hit the guy with it. Midori then made a clone who started to form a rasengan on Midori's right hand. Then Midori started running towards the enemies with the rasengan.

"RASENGAN!" screamed Midori as he stabbed all the enemies with the rasengan, leaving a huge hole in each of them. The army was gone and Midori jumped back to Inari.

"Stay with the clone, I have to go help Naruto and the others" said Midori as he was about to jump away

"WAIT!" screamed Inari

"What kid" said Midori

"How are you this strong?" He asked

"It's simple. I want to protect anyone who can not protect themselves, that is my way of the ninja" said Midori then he disappeared, placing leafs in his place.

*****End of flashback*****

"So you told him your way of ninja and now he started to act like you" smiled Naruto "You have a fan now!"

"Whatever" said Midori as everyone else from their group approached them, Zabuza and Haku were there as well.

"So Midori, finally awake" said Kakashi calmly

"Oh Midori-san, I am so glad that you are alright" said Hinata as she hugged Midori

"Zabuza, is there something you wanted to say?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, I want to thank you for what you have done to me and Haku, you healed us even though we were your enemy" said Zabuza as he pulled out his sword "And for that, I want you to be my successor, take this sword, you deserve it"

"I am honoured" said Midori as he took the sword and examined it

"I have a question, why did you heal me and Haku?" asked Zabuza

"Because of how you talked to Haku, as though she was your daughter" said Midori with a smile

"Thank you Midori-san, wielder of Kubikiri Bocho" said Zabuza with a smile as he turned and looked at Naruto "And thank you too, the one who managed to almost kill me"

"Why thank me?" asked Naruto

"Because of you, Haku gained a friend, I can never thank you for that" said Zabuza, then he noticed Midori's eyes. "Midori-san, do you know what that is?"

"My eyes, no not really" said Midori, hoping that Zabuza can explain it to him

"That is a very rare Ketto genkai, it is called Shinseina me, meaning sacred eye" said Zabuza

"Do you know of any clans that possess it?" asked Midori

"No, but I have fought someone with it. I think he had a dragon headband on which I have never seen before. That man was strong enough to almost kill me before Haku interrupted, which he then escaped" said Zabuza

"Do you know what it does?"

"I only know 2 of the abilities that it possess, first is that it can cancel out any genjutsu and the second is that it can see chakra, similar to a byakugan" said Zabuza

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this information means" said Midori with a smile

"Why is this information important?" asked Haku

"Because now I know more about my family" said Midori until Kakashi interrupted

"Well it is time for us to leave so lets get the rest of the group and go" said Kakashi as the group finally waved goodbye to everyone as they walked on the bridge

"So what should we name this bridge" asked Tazuna

"How about the great Naruto bridge" said Haku

"I was thinking the super Tazuna bridge but I guess that can do" said Tazuna as they all waved goodbye to team 7 and 8

"So Midori, what is with the eye" asked Sasuke

"Its my Ketto genkai, it is called Shinseina me" said Midori

"What does it do?" asked Sakura

"No offence, but I still don't trust you two yet" said Midori

_Don't? he usually says do not, why is he shortening his words, he also seems more emotional _Thought Naruto

"Why are you so angry!" screamed Sakura

"Just leave me alone Sakura, I just have a lot on my mind and you are the last person I want to talk to" said Midori as he walked towards Hinata and Naruto

"Is everything alright Midori-kun?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, I just feel weird, like I can remember some parts of my past" said Midori

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"I can sometimes see glimpses of people and events that happened for a split second" said Midori

"Wow! We reached Konoha pretty fast thanks to the bridge" interrupted Kiba

"Yeah, lets get to the Hokage tower so we can tell them what happened" said Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi, don't forget about our new teams" said Kurenai

"Whatever" said Kakashi as they headed to the Hokage office

*****15 minutes later*****

"Come on, I wanna go to Ichiraku's!" screamed Naruto

"Calm down Naruto" said Sasuke

"Whatever" muttered Naruto as the door opened in front of them

"We have good news and bad news" said Kakashi "The good news is that the first C rank mission will be seen as B rank due to what happened so you guys therefore have completed your first B rank, good job"

"And the bad news?" asked Sakura

"The bad news is that Midori, Naruto and Hinata cannot be on the same team" said Kakashi

"Why is that!" screamed Naruto

"Because it will unbalance the teams" said Kakashi as he turned to team 8 "Now team 8, I want you to leave so I can speak to my team in private"

"Hai, see you tomorrow Midori-san, Naru-kun" said Hinata as her team walked away

"So what do you want Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto

"I want you guys to have this" said Kakashi as he gave each of them a sheet of paper

"Chunin exams? Do you think we are ready?" asked Sakura

"I believe you are more than ready and especially since you guys will be a team of 4 instead of 3" said Kakashi as he smiled

"That is so cool!" screamed Naruto

"You guys will meet at the academy at 7:00, tomorrow and go to room 302, I will meet you guys there" said Kakashi

"You won't take an extra couple of hours to get there this time will you Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto

"No, this is important for you guys so I feel that you are more than ready!" said Kakashi as he smiled and turned to leaves

"This is going to be interesting" said Midori as he stood up and walked away

"Why is he more distant" said Naruto almost to himself

"I don't know dope" said Sasuke as he also left, Sakura willingly followed

"Hey Midori wait up!" screamed Naruto

"What do you want Naruto" said Midori

"Why are you so distant?" asked Naruto

"I don't know, its like I actually am remembering what happened to me, and I can feel that I am getting closer to my past, but I just can't seem to remember. This is so frustrating!" screamed Midori

"Midori, you never told me how you got to Konoha, I just know that you are from the Jikan clan and that is it" said Naruto

"Well there isn't much" said Midori "I just remember waking up in a town, I thought it was my home but no one there liked me. A month later I was kicked out so I headed to the closest village, Konoha"

"I know how you feel, how a town hates you for no reason" said Naruto

"And that is why we are the best of friends" said Midori with a smile as he headed home, Naruto did the same.

Midori then heard a child scream and decided to see what was going on. He ran towards the noise to see a kid, a few years older than them, grabbing a smaller kid by his shirt. The small kid was wearing a yellow shirt and a long scarf that touched the floor. He also wore a whitish, greyish helmet with his hair poking out of it. The older kid wore pyjamas and had make up on. There were also another person behind him, it was a girl with a giant fan on her back. Midori could also sense another person in a tree.

"Please, it was an accident" cried the kid

"You bumped into me brat, now I'm going to hurt you" the pyjama wearing kid said

"Kankuro stop, we don't need to make any trouble here" the girl said

"Shut up Temari" said Kankuro as he lifted his fist to punch the kid

Midori noticed this and shadow stepped in and grabbed both of Kankuro's hands. He fiercely gripped Kankuro's hand that was holding the kid, forcing Kankuro to let go and then flipped him over with ease. "You shouldn't go around hurting kids, even if they bumped into you" said Midori and then threw a kunai into the nearby tree "Next time that will be your head, now get out of that tree"

A red haired kid appeared from that tree and Kankuro and Temari took notice, then they shivered in fear as Temari pulled Kankuro up.

_He sensed Gaara and managed to easily beat me, this kid _Thought Kankuro

"I am sorry for my siblings' arrogance" said the red haired kid calmly

"You were on that tree the whole time, why didn't you do anything?" asked Midori

The red haired kid stared at Midori's eyes

"Those eyes, they now what pain is, just like me" said Gaara ignoring Midori's question

"Whatever, if I ever see you guys do that again I will not hesitate to kill you" said Midori calmly

"What is your name" said Gaara

"Tell me yours and I will tell you mine" said Midori

"Sabaku Gaara" the red head said, with an emotionless tone

"Jikan Midori" the green haired kid said, with a tone that gave fear to Kankuro and Temari

"You will be the one I kill" said Gaara with a smile

"Really and what makes you so sure" said Midori

"Because I will prove my existence through your death, mother will enjoy this" said Gaara, this statement made Kankuro and Temari shiver "Kankuro, Temari, lets go" said Gaara as they all left

"You are so cool!" screamed the young kid

"Thanks kid, so what happened" asked Midori with a concerned face

"I was just bored so I started to run and I tried to jump over this fence and landed right in front of the pyjama guy" the kid explained

"Midori-san, I am Konohamaru!" the kid said

"Nice to meat you Konohamaru" said Midori with a smile

"I want you to teach me!" screamed Konohamaru

"Teach you what?" asked Midori

"I want to be your student, I want to learn so that one day I will be Hokage" said Konohamaru

"Hokage huh, interesting but I am a little busy and I have to go to the chunin exams" said Midori

"But I want you to teach me!" screamed Konohamaru

"How about after the exams?" asked Midori

"Thank you so much Midori-san, one day I will be acknowledged!" screamed Konohamaru as he ran towards the Hokage monument

_Hokage huh, just like Naruto_ thought Midori as he walked home to sleep

*****The next day*****

Naruto walked to the academy to be greeted by his team. He noticed that Midori's outfit changed. He still had his Katana blade on his left side but now he also had the giant sword Zabuza gave him on his back. Midori was wearing a dark green suit and had a larger pouch than before. He had scrolls attached to them and he also had a face scarf but he was not wearing it.

"Shall we go in?" asked Midori

"Alright team! Lets do this!" screamed Naruto

"Shut up dope" said Sasuke

"So what will we do in the exams?" asked Sakura

"We help our village ninjas only, we don't want them to get hurt or be killed" said Midori

Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

They all walked in and noticed that a bunch of people were standing in a group watching 2 other kids, who seem older, standing and another kid on the floor. There were also 2 people blocking the entrance to room 302.

"Just keep going, this room isn't room 302" said Naruto

"I noticed that too" said Sakura

"Don't try to show off, this is a contest, it separates the weak from the strong and this simple genjutsu can easily be seen through-" said Midori as he was interrupted by Sasuke

"This is a genjutsu, turn it off" said Sasuke calmly

_Why dumbass _thought Midori to himself

Some of the crowd started to talk "What genjutsu" one of them said

Sasuke smiled as though he was superior to everyone, Naruto just rolled his eyes and Midori was expressionless and looked at the kid on the floor. He was wearing a full green body suit and had orange leg warmers, his arms were bandaged and his hair looked like a bowl. Midori put his hand out to pull the kid who was on the floor up. "nice acting" said Midori, the kid stood up and said "Thanks, I am Rock Lee!"

"We are on the second floor but the room here is 302" said Sasuke, still with his grin

One of the kids who was blocking the door started to speak "You have told all the weak ones the trick, this was to separate the weak from the strong"

"Just drop the genjutsu" said Sasuke

The kid turned off the genjutsu, revealing that the room was 203 instead of 302.

"So you spotted the genjutsu, keep in mind that it was an extremely simple genjutsu and that the challenges in these tests can kill you" said the other kid who was blocking the door. He then attempted to kick Sasuke and Sasuke was going to kick back when all of a sudden, two strong hands held their feet in the air.

_Strong and fast _Thought Naruto

"I thought we weren't going to reveal ourselves to anyone" said a brown haired boy with white eyes.

_Hyuga _Thought Midori

The boy had brown hair and his face was expressionless, and stone cold.

"I am sorry Neji" said Lee who then noticed Sakura

_Neji, is he the one that Hina-chan keeps talking about _said Naruto in his mind with a hint of anger

"You must be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!" screamed Lee, Sakura blushed

"Let me be your boyfriend and I will protect you with all my life!" said Lee then striking a good guy pose, he then gave her a couple of air kisses which materialized in front of her

"Eww! You are a too unique for me!" screamed Sakura as she ran away from the genjutsu hearts

"What kind of genjutsu is that!" screamed Naruto "It is so cool!"

"Actually I didn't do the genjutsu" said Lee

"I did" said Midori with a smile

"Hahah! That was nice, glad you are feeling better Midori" said Naruto

"That was really funny, I hope we can become friends, the fiery passion of youth within you burns greatly!" said Lee as he was dragged by his 2 teammates away

"I like him" said Midori

"Same here" said Sasuke

"What?! Why?" asked Naruto

"Because he can get rid of Sakura" said Sasuke with a grin

"Ha! like he can do that, she is a fan girl and will always follow you" said Midori

Sakura then walked back "Is he gone?" she asked

"Yeah, lets head back and Sasuke" said Midori "Don't do that again"

"Do what?" asked Sasuke

"Try to show your superiority, that can make some powerful enemies" said Midori as he walked away, the group followed

They reached the room where Kakashi was waiting for them

"So you all came, good" said Kakashi as he took their forms "Go over there, then you can wait for the instructors to come, good luck"

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Naruto

"Do you have to always scream dope" said Sasuke

"Only when you are around teme" Naruto responded

They went through the double doors and saw that the area was mostly filled with older genin

_Good thing we weren't noticed _Thought Midori as him and his team walked towards the konoha rookies

"Kiba, Shino, Hina-chan, you guys are here too" said Naruto

"Naru-kun!" screamed Hinata before she blushed since everyone was looking at her

Naruto noticed this and screamed "I am Uzumaki Naruto and I will beat all of you! I won't lose!"

"Good job dope, now everybody is going to want to kill us" said Sasuke

"He was trying to help Hinata-chan, they were all staring at her" said Midori, he was still expressionless

"T-t-thank you Naru-kun" said Hinata

"No problem Hina-chan, they won't hurt you, you are too strong" said Naruto with a blush. Hinata smiled and blushed as well.

"Naruto, you and your team are here as well" said a bored voice

"Shikamaru" said Naruto as he turned around "I didn't think you would be here"

"Its troublesome but I had to, otherwise my team wouldn't be able to come" said Shikamaru in a bored voice

Naruto smiled and then walked off to talk to Hinata. Midori was staring at the room, trying to find out more information, his red eyes still activated. People were talking about Midori's sword and how it resembles Kubikiri Bocho. Shikamaru also noticed this and walked to Midori.

"Hey" said Shikamaru with a bored voice

"Hi" said Midori with an equally bored voice

"What do you think of the people here" said Shikamaru, still staring at the big sword

"Most are weak, some are strong, you never know. I meet 3 sand ninja yesterday, maybe they are here" said Midori

"What's with your eyes" said Shikamaru "I thought they were green"

"They were but something happened that changed them, I still don't know how to turn it off" said Midori. Midori then noticed Sakura and Ino fighting over Sasuke. Midori was going to interrupt them when a silver haired boy with glasses started to talk "You guys should be a lot quieter, you don't want to draw too much attention"

"Too late" said Sasuke

"Who are you" asked Midori as he walked towards Naruto

"I am Kabuto Yakushi and I am of course a genin of Konoha" he said as he pointed at his headband

"What do you want?" asked Midori again

"Since you kids are rookies, I thought that I might help you" said Kabuto

"Great!" screamed Kiba

"I have done this exam a few times and" he was then interrupted by Midori and Shikamaru at the same time who said "How many?"

"This will be my 7th time here" he said

_He must either suck or this exam is harder than it looks _Thought Sasuke

Midori and Shikamaru just gave a bored look

"So as I was saying, since I have done the exam many times, I have been gathering information and put it in these cards" said Kabuto as he pulled out a deck of cards that were blank

"They are blank" said Sasuke who stated the obvious

"They are but if I put my chakra into them, then it will appear to have the information" said Kabuto "So these cards will have information about anyone here who has entered"

"Interesting" said Sasuke "Do you have information about Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee"

"Also Midori Jikan" an emotionless voice said

everyone turned to see the red haired sand ninja

Midori then smile and said "Also Sabaku Gaara"

"You know their names, well thats no fun" said Kabuto as he grabbed 4 cards "First is Rock Lee" he then poured his chakra into the card revealing information

"Rock Lee, Genin of Konoha, teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten Higarashi, their Jounin instructor is Miato Gai. He has was born with very small chakra coils therefore he cannot mould the necessary chakra for any jutsu. He excels in taijutsu though" said Kabuto "Now do you want mission specs?"

"unimportant, next" demanded Sasuke

Kabuto frowned and took the other card "Now for Midori Jikan. He is a Genin of Konoha, teammates are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. He has excellent chakra control and excels at kenjutsu. Also it is said that he owns one of the legendary swordsman swords" Kabuto then smiled at the children and asked "mission specs?"

"No, proceed" said Sasuke again

Kabuto frowned at Sasuke and said "You are just a bunch of brats, I'm not going to help yo" Kabuto was interrupted when a man started to speak

"Ok genin, listen closely, I am Ibiki and I will be your instructor for this first challenge! Now this is going to be a paper test, there will be 10 questions, nine of them will be on the sheet and the tenth will be on the board after an hour" the man screamed

"Now take a seat so I can explain the rules" said Ibiki

The students took their designated seat. Naruto sat next to Hinata. Kiba was next to Shino. Sasuke was next to Kankuro. Sakura was in front of Ino. Ino also sat next Shikamaru and Choji. Midori sat between Temari and Gaara.

Gaara turned at Midori and gave him a creepy smile.

_This is going to be a long day _Midori thought to himself as Ibiki went and stood to the front of the room.


	11. Chapter 11 - A dragon, a snake and a fox

**Hope you like this chapter. It is mainly Naruto centric since it is from Naruto's point of view for most of the time.**

**Disclaimer: sigh, I do not own Naruto...:(**

**Chapter 11. A dragon, a snake and a fox**

"Listen closely, here are the rules. You will answer 10 questions, the last question will be answered on the board after an hour. There will be examiners all around the room and so if you cheat you will get a strike. After 5 strikes you will get kicked out and have failed the exam, also the rest of your team will get kicked out as well!" screamed Ibiki, the instructor for this test. Naruto all of a sudden got a headache, it wasn't as strong as before but it was still painful.

_Why 5 strikes, I wonder if this is an exam for information gathering, if so then I hope I can use my bloodline limit to answer the questions since I don't have any information gathering skills _Thought Naruto

"Also each question, if answered correctly will give you 1 point. If you don't answer any questions then you and your team will fail! So lets get started, flip your sheets and begin!" yelled Ibiki, as he observed the genin.

_Two ninjas, red and blue, are 50 meters away from each other, if the red ninja threw a kunai at 13m/s towards the other ninja, then using projectile motion, figure out the x direction. Seems simple thanks to my bloodline limit_ Naruto said to himself as he answered most of the questions easily

_This seems like an information gathering test, I need to activate my byakugan _Thought Hinata as she activated her byakugan silently and started to copy the answers from the person in front of her.

_Interesting, so this is an information gathering exam, I don't have much for information gathering but I might be able to try something with my eyes _Thought Midori as he looked at a person's paper and instantly managed to copy the other person as he is writing. _So my eyes are similar to that of an Uchiha, interesting_

Gaara, who was sitting next to Midori had a strange eyeball elevating in the air that no one noticed for some reason.

Temari managed to answer these questions without any trouble and didn't need to do any information gathering.

Sasuke looked around and thought to himself _These question are pretty hard, I can answer a few but not all, wait I sensed Hinata using her byakugan, maybe the reasons for this test is to cheat! _Sasuke then looked at Naruto _How the hell is that dope answering these question that quickly? _Sasuke then used his sharingan to see what Naruto was writing and noticed that the answers were quite complex and seemed to be correct _How the hell can he answer that, maybe he isn't as stupid as he wants others to believe _thought Sasuke as he started to answer the questions.

Sakura managed to answer her questions without much of a problem and she didn't try to cheat.

Ino managed to use her family's jutsu to read Sakura's mind and copy her answers

Choji just looked over at Ino's answers and started to copy, surprisingly no one caught him.

Shikamaru took a nap.

Kiba was worrying on what to do until he noticed a fly moving as though it was telling him what to do. Kiba did as the fly instructed him and looked at Shino and smiled.

After 1 hour, 40% of the people left the exam due to frustration or being caught cheating. Then Ibiki started to talk "Times up, put your pencils down and listen!" Ibiki then stood up from his chair "So if you here is the question but you must listen to these conditions before you decide to take it. Condition 1, if you get the question wrong, you will fail the exam and never be able to take it again! therefore you will not be able to be chunin ever again!"

"But that isn't fair!" screamed one of the genin

Ibiki shouted back" Shut up! now for condition 2. If you decide not to take it, you fail and you and your team will leave but you will be able to do the next chunin exam" He then scratched his nose and continued "so who here is going to give up!"

_I feel confident that I can answer this with my bloodline limit but this question just seems odd, I don't think that a Kage would allow their genin to never be able to take the chunin exams again. Oh wait a minute, the final question is probably deciding on taking the question! I just hope Hinata and the rest of my team now this _Thought Naruto as he looked around. He noticed Midori who looked bored and Hinata had a confident face. Sasuke gave Naruto a smirk but Sakura didn't seem confident.

most of the people here put their hands up. Naruto looked at Ibiki and gave him a smirk.

_That kid must know the reason to this exam _Thought Ibiki

Naruto noticed Sakura was about to put her hand up. _Damn, I'm going to have to make a speech so that Sakura doesn't do anything stupid and gets us kicked out_

Naruto then stood up and started to speak "If I fail this question, I may never be chunin but that doesn't matter, I am going to be Hokage one day! That is why I will take this exam for my team! Even if I fail, my team will have my back so that is why I will take this question!"

Sakura quickly put her hand down which Naruto noticed _Good, if she put her hand up we would have failed_

"Alright so are any of you going to give up?" asked Ibiki

No one put their hand up so Ibiki started to speak again "You...all pass!"

Naruto smiled and some of the kids screamed the word what in shock

"The reason for this test is what this blonde knucklehead said, its to test you, to see if you would take on a difficult mission for the village or if you would help your comrades in a mission instead of leaving them behind" said Ibiki

"I'm glad you stayed Hina-chan" said Naruto as he gave her a hug, this caused Hinata to blush then faint

All of a sudden a weird looking contraption was thrown through the open window, then it exploded into four kunai that held a banner that said "Anko, the snake mistress of Konoha!" then a strange lady with purple hair jumped through the window as well. She wearing a beige coat with a fishnet shirt and she had an orange skirt. The woman spoke "This is no time to celebrate, I'm Anko Mitarashi and I will be your next instructor! Follow me for the second test!" she then looked around and spoke again "Ibiki, have you gotten soft, there are a lot of teams here"

Ibiki spoke "Aren't you a little early?"

"Whatever, this exam will cut these teams in less than half" said Anko with a smile then she jumped out of the window again

The kids all followed Anko to a creepy forest. Naruto noticed Hinata shake a little and walked over to her and held her hand to comfort her, Hinata blushed.

Midori just stared calmly at the forest but he was actually deep in his minds talking to the creature inside.

*****Midori's mind*****

"So what do you want?" asked Midori calmly

"**I noticed the seal broke when we were at wave country**" said the creature as it smiled

"Whatever" said Midori as he started to walk away

"**I see that you have changed from before, you are more calm and you talk to your friends less and push them away.**" The creature gave a grin "** Are you finally remembering what happened to you?**" asked the creature

"I remember enough" said the green haired kid "Now if your done"

"**One more thing, I can teach you, give you unimaginable power**"

"No thanks ryokushoku" said Midori as he started walking away

"**The power I can teach you will help you kill orochimaru**" said the dragon cooly

Midori stopped, his eyes changed from blood red to bright green, Midori smiled as green chakra began to form around him

*****Naruto*****

Naruto received a release form and signed it, then got a scroll in return, he went over to Hinata.

"Hina-chan, you will do great" said Naruto, giving her his trademarked grin and hugged her

"Thank you Naru-kun" said Hinata as her heart started to pump faster

_Just ask him out, do it, you have nothing to lose, right? _Thought Hinata, she then realized he stopped hugging her and was about to walk away

"N-n-naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Yes Hina-chan?" responded Naruto as he turned around

"I-i-i-i-i w-w-w-w-wanted to say good luck!" screamed Hinata as she ran full speed back to her team

_What was that? _Thought Naruto as he walked back to his team. He noticed Midori sitting on a tree branch, secluding himself from everyone. Sasuke was leaning on another tree and Sakura was next to him. He went and leaned on the tree Midori was hanging off of.

"Midori" said Naruto, Midori said nothing

"I want to know what happened back in wave country, why are you barely talking to us?" asked Naruto

Midori looked at him and said "I don't want to talk right now, after this test I will tell you, I promise" then he smiled and jumped down

Naruto then decided to start to talk about tactics with his team. "So who has the scroll?" he asked

"I do" said Sasuke

"Anyone have a plan?" asked Sakura

"Yeah I do" said Naruto

Sasuke laughed and Midori spoke "Let's hear it"

"Alright, so I have a 2 ideas that can help us out, first is that I want Midori to create a trap version of this scroll so that anyone who steals it will get hurt and we will still have our scroll" said Naruto

"Alright, I'll start now. Sasuke hand me the scroll" said Midori as Sasuke threw him the scroll. Midori then shadow stepped away.

"Will he take long?" asked Sakura

"No, he won't take that long" said Naruto "Ok, now for the second idea. I was thinking that we should make alliances with the other Konoha ninjas"

"You just want your girlfriend to be safe" said Sakura with an evil smile

"Girlfriend?" said Naruto in a confused voice

"Hinata" said Sakura with another smile as she saw Naruto turn bright red

"Hina-chan, my g-g-girlfriend? umm she isn't my g-girlfriend, always, I was thinking that it would be a good idea to help each other out" said Naruto

_I wish Hina-chan would be my girlfriend but I don't want to risk our friendship _Thought Naruto as he looked at Sakura who smiled evilly at him.

Sasuke shook his head in agreement and then Midori shadow stepped back to the team

"I made 3 exact copies, this one will explode" said Midori as he handed it to Naruto "This one will electrocute the holder" he then handed Sakura a scroll "And this will burst to flames" said Midori as he held up the scroll and put it in his pocket.

It has been 5 minutes and the team agreed on a formation, then they heard Anko scream START and the doors exploded. Team 7 went inside the forest of death.

As soon as they entered the forest, Naruto started to sense 3 enemies. He turned to look at Midori who nodded his head, Sasuke didn't seem to notice and neither did Sakura. The 3 teams stood in front of them, their headbands had a symbol that looked like a rock.

"What scroll do you have?" asked Naruto calmly

The only female in the group spoke "why should I tell you"

"Because if it was the same as ours we would have spared you" said Naruto as he gave her a smirk

The female fell as a set of kunai hit her in her feet. Then a Naruto clone nocked her out with a punch. Then two more Naruto clones showed up from both sides and used the air dragon jutsu to nock out the other two.

"That was easy" said Naruto as he grabbed the heaven scroll from the female and left.

After a few hours of traveling, the team decided to rest. They built a fire and sat around it while Midori just sat on a tree branch. _Why is he meditating? _Thought Naruto as he looked at Midori _What happened to you?_

*****In Midori's mind*****

"**So you decided I teach you**" said the dragon

"Yeah" said Midori

"**I will teach you one lesson a day**" said the creature

Midori shrugged and said "As long as its useful"

"**Everything I teach you will be useful you brat!**"

"Just hurry, since I'm in the middle of an exam" said Midori calmly

"**Here is the first jutsu you will learn**" said the creature as Midori's eyes could see images at a fast pace. He saw pictures of what hand signals he needed and what the jutsu does and what amount of chakra it depletes. Midori then fainted.

*****Naruto*****

Naruto was the first to notice Midori fall from the tree and went to catch him until a giant snake came and pushed him out of the way. _What the hell?! _Thought Naruto as he was easily swallowed by that snake. _Think think think, how do I get out of here! _screamed Naruto in his mind until an idea was formed.

"SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!" screamed Naruto as a couple hundred Narutos appeared inside the giant snake causing it explode. Naruto then quickly ran back to his team.

Naruto noticed Sasuke get bit by a strange woman with a long neck, she then turned to look at Naruto.

"What did you do to Sasuke?" asked Naruto

"None of your business brat" the woman hissed

Naruto then ran to attack the woman. She tried to punch Naruto who dodged easily. He then smiled at her and said "boom"

Naruto exploded, causing the woman to lose flesh. Naruto appeared in front of her with a fully formed Rasengan.

_That can't be _Thought the woman as Naruto smashed her chest with the Rasengan.

The woman managed to punch Naruto in the face and stood up. She opened her mouth and pulled out a sword and smiled. "Your alright kid, but you will die soon" she said, then she rushed at him with her sword as Naruto just stood there. He smiled again and said "boom"

Another explosion, but the woman dodged it in time but was still caught in the explosion. She then started to peel her skin, causing her face to look like a man.

_What the hell is going on! _asked Naruto in his mind as the woman, now a man, attacked him with her sword. Naruto managed to use the rasengan to block the attack until the sword cut through and stabbed him in the chest. Naruto could feel a weird pain in his stomach, he then noticed that he was poisoned and fainted.

*****In Naruto's Mind*****

"What happened" said Naruto

"**You almost died Kid**" said the Kyuubi "**Now since your here I am going to teach you something before you fight that man**"

"Really!" said Naruto with a happy face

"**Yes really, now take this**" screamed the kyuubi as he tossed a sword at Naruto

Naruto examined it. It had an Uzumaki symbol on the hilt and it was a very long sword, almost like a Katana but longer. It had gold carvings on it of a fox and it had a symbol for fire similar to the one 0n the Hokage's tower. Naruto grabbed it and looked at the Kyuubi with a confused face.

"**It will allow you to actually defend against another sword opponent and it will allow you to channel chakra through it**" smiled the Kyuubi

"Cool, thanks a lot Kyuubi-san" said Naruto as he saw the Kyuubi smile

"**Now here is the lesson**" said the Kyuubi as images of kenjutsu styles appeared inside Naruto's head as they started to be implanted in his mind.

"What just happened and why do I feel like I'm going to faint" asked Naruto

"**I taught you how to use a sword now get out and fight**" said the kyuubi "**And normally people would faint but since you have your bloodline limit, you didn't**"

"Thanks again Kyuubi-san" said Naruto with a smile

The kyuubi smiled back and started to fade away

*****Real world*****

Naruto woke up to noticed that his clothing changed. He no longer wore the orange jumpsuit, it was replaced by a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. He wore a big coat that had popped collars which covered his face. The coat was also black but it had orange Uzumaki swirls on the shoulder pads. It also had red flames on the edge of the coat. He had his sword that he got from the Kyuubi and it felt weird when holding it. _I wonder how I got into these clothes, but they feel so comfortable better then my orange jumpsuit_ Thought Naruto as he jumped towards the weird man standing on a giant snake.

Naruto noticed Midori who is now battling the snake man but something strange was going on with Midori. His green chakra was powerful but also had an evil feeling to it. Midori then started to throw green dragons at the snake man who dodged one but got hit by the other, fully obliterating the snake man's left arm, making it useless. Midori then fainted again and Naruto then grabbed Midori in a blink of an eye and set him up on a tree next to Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto looked at the snake man calmly and spoke "Who are you"

"Does it matter, you will dies soon" said the snake man as he attacked Naruto with his sword.

Naruto tried to unsheathe his sword but it wouldn't budge. _Why? _Thought Naruto as he easily dodge the strikes from the snake man. Naruto still had his hand on the sword until he said screw it and threw his trap scroll on the snake man and activated it causing a small explosion. The snake man got hurt but his giant summoned snake shielded him.

"Catch this Naruto!" screamed Midori as he threw both trap scrolls to Naruto before losing consciousness again. Naruto caught them and threw them at the giant snake. The scrolls activated causing the giant snake to disappear in a puff of smoke. Naruto noticed that the snake man disappeared after the smoke cleared.

Naruto turned around and spoke "are they ok?"

Sakura still cried over Sasuke and didn't answer him while Midori was hanging on the tree by his left foot. Naruto grabbed Midori and Sasuke and asked Sakura to follow. They dropped down to a cave where he set them down and then Naruto fainted.

*****Naruto's mind*****

"**So, how did you feel**" asked the kyuubi

"I felt powerful but am I going to stay like this?" asked Naruto

"**Why, you don't like the outfit?**" asked the Kyuubi

"No, I love it but I was thinking if this power wears off or not"

"**No it will not, you will always have that outfit unless you ask me to take it back**" said the Kyuubi

"No, I want to keep it, it's more comfy then my orange jumpsuit" Naruto then looked at the sword and back at the Kyuubi and spoke "Kyuubi-sama"

"**Yes?**" said the Kyuubi

"Why couldn't I pull out my sword?" asked Naruto

"**Because you didn't call out its name**" said the Kyuubi

"Name? What would that be?" asked Naruto

"**That is for you to find out, now you should wake up and help out your pink haired partner**" said the Kyuubi as he started to fade away

*****Real world*****

Naruto woke up, noticed that Sakura had short hair for some reason, and that Sasuke had weird tattoos on him and started to pull a man's arm out. Naruto quickly jumped up and appeared next to Sasuke, grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"What the hell are you doing!" screamed Naruto

"Shut up dope, I am going to kill this guy" said Sasuke as he laughed maniacally

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's arm and flipped him

"Here take this scroll, just let me and my team go" said the man

"Whatever, leave now" said Naruto as he turned to look at a fainted Sasuke who was on the floor.

Naruto then noticed Midori awake, but had his green eyes back instead of the blood red ones with the starts.

"Nice outfit" said Midori with a smile

"Thanks, your eyes are back" said Naruto

"Yeah, I learned how to turn them on and off" said Midori as he flashed between the two different eyes

"You got both scrolls?" asked Midori

Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke and looked at Sakura "Lets go"

They reached a large tower after an hour. Naruto and Midori were moving at a fast pace but Sakura was too slow. Then once they reached the tower they opened both scrolls and Iruka-sensei popped out of it. He told them congratulations and spoke about a message that Naruto didn't care about. They reached a room and Iruka told them that they have to stay here until the 5 days have passed. Sasuke was at the hospital getting checked while Naruto, Midori and Sakura all fell asleep on their beds.

*****Day 2*****

Naruto was sparring with Midori. Naruto and Midori were equal and both managed to get the other surprised every once in a while. Eventually a team showed up, it was the sand ninjas. Gaara looked at Midori and then Naruto and smiled. "Now I have two people to kill so that I can prove my existence" said Gaara as he walked away. Naruto looked at Midori with a confused expression and Midori just shrugged. Naruto and Midori asked Sakura why she had short hair but she didn't want to speak to her and demanded to see her 'Sasuke-kun'.

*****Day 3*****

Naruto was worried about Hinata's team but Midori told him that Hinata is strong enough to beat this test. Naruto then went to his room and meditated. He spoke to the Kyuubi and learned two techniques. The first one was the blue fire chakra. Apparently due to the kyuubi's blood within Naruto, Naruto now has the ability to turn his chakra into fire that will not burn anyone unless Naruto wills it. The other technique was fox crawl which allowed Naruto to move easily through the terrain if he is on all fours. After a few hours, Naruto could also control his senses, allowing him to sense anything at a 100 mile radius which was really good. After a while Hinata's and Shikamaru's teams showed up along with a few other no name teams. Naruto quickly hugged Hinata and told her he knew that she would beat this exam. Hinata was wondering why Naruto had a wardrobe change but didn't bother to ask him. Shikamaru and Midori started to talk about somethings and Naruto could hear the word troublesome come out of Midori and Shikamaru a few times.

*****Day 4*****

Nothing really happened, Naruto learned a few taijutsu stances from the fox and a few teams showed up along with Lee's team. Lee challenged Naruto to a fight, claiming that Naruto was his eternal rival. Naruto declined and said that Lee should wait till the next test. Naruto claimed that Midori should hang out with him and Hinata but Midori just said that he didn't want to intrude on the happy couple which caused both Hinata and Naruto to blush wildly.

*****Day 5*****

Kabuto's team showed up along with the sound ninja team that Sasuke attempted to kill. Naruto could sense that something was off with Kabuto but didn't really care much. After that they were told to rest for the next day since the matches are going to be hard. Naruto went to his room and noticed that Midori and Sakura sleeping. He then meditated and spoke with the Kyuubi. He signed the fox contract and learned how to summon foxes. After that Naruto went to eat some cup ramen. "hmmm, Ramen" were Naruto's last words before he drifted into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 - Preliminaries

**Sorry it took a while for me to write this due to it being the last two weeks of high school :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Oh and I wanted to specify that:**

**BOLD TEXT is a demonic voice**

_Italics _**is someone thinking**

**Chapter 12. Preliminaries**

Naruto and his team were told to go to this room for the next challenge. Sasuke had returned but still had that weird seal that was on his neck. Naruto was stronger thanks to the Kyuubi since he learned a few moves and jutsu. Midori has been hanging less and less with Naruto and Hinata and he was also more quiet and barely spoke.

Naruto and his team walked into the room and noticed that its pretty big. It had two balconies on both sides of the room with stairs leading into them. Also there was a chair at the far end along with a giant screen above it. The Hokage was sitting on that chair and there seemed to be a couple of Jounin standing near him. Naruto and his team stood along with the other teams.

The Hokage stood up from his chair and started to speak "Now that everyone is here, I would like to congratulate you. You have completed the second part of this exam but unfortunately there are too many teams so we will have preliminary battles before the final exams" he then turned to look at a jounin who was standing next to him. The Jounin nodded and walked to the centre of the room.

The Jounin coughed a couple of times before he spoke "As the Hokage has said. Due to the large number of contestants, we are going to hold preliminary matches. These matches will be one on one" The Jounin started to cough again "Now if anyone here wishes to drop out, please say so"

"I would like to drop out, it took me till the last day to get here and I am beat up and tired. I also lost the gift of hearing since I can only hear from my left ear now" said Kabuto as he started to walk away. Naruto looked at Kabuto in suspicion. _Now I definitely know that there is something wrong with that guy. Thanks to Kyuubi I can smell snake and death all over him. He might be related to that weird snake man. _Thought Naruto as Kabuto finally exited the room.

The Jounin spoke again "Alright, we can start when everyone proceeds to the balcony"

Everyone walked to the balconies. Naruto stood next to Hinata. Sasuke was leaning on a wall. Gaara was staring at Midori who was giving him a bored like expression.

The giant screen started to randomly shuffle through two names until it stopped.

The Jounin coughed again and spoke "First match is Sasuke Uchiha vs Tenten (cough), Would you please step here"

Sasuke and Tenten jumped down and landed near the Jounin. Sasuke gave a smirk _This will be easy _he said in his mind

"Fight" said the Jounin as he backed away

Sasuke quickly ran at her with a punch and Tenten jumped up and threw a couple of shuriken at him. Sasuke dodged it and threw a giant fireball at her. Tenten dodged it and managed to not get hurt. She jumped up and open up a scroll which threw dozens of kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke got hit by a few in the chest and feet but still ran towards her as he threw another fireball. Tenten was still in the air and couldn't move to avoid the attack. Tenten then landed on the ground unconcious and burnt, while Sasuke's seal started to grow around him. He ran towards her at incredible speed and attempted to kill her with his kunai until Kakashi grabbed him and put a sleep genjutsu on Sasuke. Tenten was carried to the infirmary by Gai.

"The winner of this match is" the jounin coughed "Sasuke Uchiha"

The board started to randomize the names again.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee, would you two please come down here" said the jounin

Naruto and Rock Lee gracefully landed on the ground.

"Fight" said the Jounin as the two instantly got to a fighting position.

"I don't recognize this position that you are doing" said Rock Lee

"It's a special style that I learned" said Naruto as he slashed his right hand at Lee who dodged it easily.

"You are going to have to try better than that my friend" said Lee as he saw Naruto's smirk.

Blue flames began to erupt on Lee as he tried to remove them but failed. Naruto then grabbed Lee's feet and started to form a fist and hit them with his arms. Lee was getting injured quickly. Naruto then noticed Lee move his arms so he dodged it and disappeared. Lee then was barraged with thousand fists punching his chest. Naruto then appeared in front of Lee and smiled "boom"

Naruto blew up which caused Lee to go hit the wall and fall unconcious. Naruto was about to be called the winner when Lee stood up.

"I'm not going to lose" said Lee as blood from his face trickled

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto

"Yes" said Lee

"Alright then, I will give you a few moments to recover and then you can hit me with everything you got" said Naruto calmly

"I will show you that the fiery power of youth burns greater within me!" said Lee as he started to pull out some weights that were on his feet.

Naruto looked at the weights that Lee was throwing and noticed that due to their large mass, the impact when the weights hit the floor would result in a crater so Naruto decided to use his new jutsu since Lee is now 12 times faster.

Naruto did some hand signs and screamed "Fox mimicry technique"

Naruto then got on all fours and started to be enveloped in his own chakra which was on fire. The chakra seems to form around him with a tail and fox ears.

The Hokage looked shocked _Is he using the nine tail's powers? His chakra doesn't seem demonic like the nine tail. What should I do? _asked the Hokage in his mind

Kakashi then showed up next to the Hokage and asked something "What are you going to Hokage-sama?"

"I was thinking of retiring" said the Hokage

Somewhere in the world a woman with a green coat was sneezing

"I meant about Naruto" said Kakashi

"His chakra isn't demonic and he seems to be in control so leave him until I think its necessary to intervene" said the Hokage

meanwhile some of the Genin were in thought of what Naruto did.

_He is using our clan's technique! _thought Kiba

_troublesome _thought Shikamaru

_I wonder what else he can do _Thought Neji

_Naruto-kun, you look amazing with that blue fire _Thought Hinata as she blushed

_Interesting _Thought Midori

Gaara smiled

Naruto then disappeared at the same time as Lee. Then they met with both hands attacking each other. Naruto slashed while Lee punched but Lee's punch was blocked by Naruto's other hand while Naruto's scratch did some damage.

"LEE DO IT!" screamed Gai

"ARE YOU SURE GAI-SENSEI?" screamed Lee

"I BELIEVE IN YOU LEE!" screamed Gai

"GAI-SENSEI! THANK YOU" said Lee as he ran towards Naruto and tried to punch him

As Naruto dodged Lee's attacks, his brain started to work over time trying to deduce what Gai and Lee were talking about. He came to two conclusions. Conclusion 1. Gai and Lee were insane and didn't know what to talk about. Conclusion 2. A special attack that is yet to be revealed. Naruto went with Conclusion 2 and threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

Naruto was just standing there as the smoke cleared. His jutsu seemed to wear off or he dispelled it. Naruto then started to form a long complicated set of hand signals.

Lee saw this as a chance to do his move and kicked Naruto in the air. As Naruto was in the air, Lee who was behind Naruto, rapped his bandages around him.

Naruto spoke "What kind of move is this?"

"It's Gai-sensei's powerful attack of youth, front Lotus!" screamed Lee as he now fully entangled Naruto

Naruto then spoke "How about calling it the explosive Lotus?"

Lee was a little confused as he spun at a powerful rate and landed a hit on Naruto but once they hit the floor, Naruto exploded causing a lot of damage to be done on Lee.

A rock then exploded in a puff of smoke revealing that the Naruto that was in the Lotus was a clone.

Lee remained unconcious and Naruto was called the winner. Naruto then went to Lee and carried him to Gai. Gai smiled and said something about having the fiery spirit of youth which somehow resurrected Lee from unconsciousness. Naruto then went to his balcony spot next to Hinata.

"You did great Naru-kun" said Hinata as she blushed

"Thanks" said Naruto rubbing his neck with one hand and giving her his trademarked smile.

"Naruto! How did you know out clan's beast mimicry technique" asked Kiba

"I didn't, this technique was called fox mimicry" said Naruto

"Well its just like my attack except for I don't have blue fire around me which by the way was very cool!" screamed Kiba

"Thanks" said Naruto

"Want to be friends? We could spar or train sometimes" asked Kiba

"Sure, maybe we can hang out after the chunin exams" said Naruto smiling as the next match was called.

It was Kiba vs Kankuro

Kankuro fought Kiba but lost since Kankuro tried to replace himself as a doll but Kiba could smell the difference between a human and a doll. After that there were a bunch of uneventful matches. Ino and Sakura fought only to result in a double knockout which meant that both of them will not pass. Shikamaru managed to beat the female sound ninja easily by possessing her using his shadows and made her hit a wall with her head. The sound ninja with the broken arms fought Shino but Shino won easily. The other sound ninja fought one of Kabuto's partners which for some reason had stretchy arms, the sound ninja won using his device on his hand.

Now it was Midori's fight. He was called in to fight Gaara. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little scared for Midori but he still believed in him. Midori jumped down elegantly as Gaara used his sand to move.

Midori smiled at Naruto and Hinata who both smiled back. He then turned to look at Gaara and said "Shall we begin?"

Gaara smiled

"Fight" said the Jounin as he jumped away just in time to miss Gaara's sand attack. Midori was still standing there, hands in his pockets as he dodged Gaara's sand. Midori then shadow stepped between Gaara, smiled and exploded.

Midori appeared in front of Gaara's body which had cracks all over his face. _Sand armour_ thought Midori as the sand instantly attacked him. Midori exploded in a puff of smoke and a dozen Midori clones appeared, all of them with a Katana at hand.

Gaara easily blocked every attack from Midori until a rasengan was formed. The Hokage opened his eyes and looked at it. _It can't be _Thought the third as he saw Midori go through Gaara's sand and hit him. Gaara flew back a couple feet and hit a wall. Midori quickly used his Katana to stab Gaara but Gaara grabbed it with his sand which was moving strangely around Gaara. Gaara then moved his hands in a strange formation and a clone of Gaara appeared made of sand and then disappeared, leaving a few leaves behind it.

_Why did he send a clone away _Thought Midori as he dodged all of Gaara's attacks only to be hit by Gaara's arm which was now huge. It looked like it had black veins around it and it was very strong. Midori then made a couple of hand seals and said "t-t-transformation technique" as he turned into a small butterfly and flew away.

Gaara was chasing the butterfly until it cloned itself twenty thousand times. Gaara was now chasing all those butterflies, smashing them as they turn to clouds of smoke.

"hey, Gaara, if your not too busy I want to fight you now" said Midori from behind Gaara as he transformed into a thousand butterflies which landed on Gaara. Gaara then flew into the wall by a punch from Midori as all those butterflies exploded on him.

A lone butterfly was seen as it re-transformed back to Midori who was panting. He looked at Gaara who was now twice his size and was almost made of sand. Midori's eyes quickly changed from green to red.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Kurenai

"No, there is no fault for using Shukaku's power in this exam. We will allow it until Gaara gets out of control and attempt to attack others" said the Hokage

Gaara then laughed maniacally and spoke "Finally a challenge! Fight me **MIDORI JIKAN!**"

Gaara's siblings were stuttering at the fact that Gaara was bleeding from everywhere as he transformed into Shukaku.

Midori was stunned at what he saw. Gaara was now rushing at him with speed that Midori could barely see even with his Ketto genkai. Midori jumped up and did a bunch of signs and pulled out his Katana which was now engulfed in green lightning. Midori was also being surrounded by the demonic green chakra. Midori then screamed "**NO! I WILL NOT USE YOUR CHAKRA!**" as the green chakra suddenly disappeared.

Naruto was looking at Midori and started thinking _Does he have the same burden as me? _

"**I want you to use that power**" Gaara said simply

"No" said Midori as he rushed at Gaara

Gaara jumped up and grabbed Hinata, which caused the Hokage to jump out of his seat. The Hokage was about to stop this fight but felt the powerful demonic chakra that was coming out of Naruto, Midori and Gaara, this was enough to keep him in his seat. Midori erupted into green flames and screamed "**FINE, HERE IS MY TRUE POWER NOW LET HINATA GO!**"

Gaara smiled and threw her towards a wall but Naruto caught her in time. _Midori, thanks_ Thought Naruto as he watched the two ninjas fight.

Midori attacked Gaara with his sword, shadow stepped next to him and attacked again. Midori did this really fast and in quick succession that Gaara's sand couldn't block in time. Then a huge amount of sand flew in from the main door to the room, causing Midori to get sunk within the sand.

_So that was the purpose of the sand clone _Thought Shikamaru as he saw Midori explode and appear a couple of feet in front of Gaara

All of a sudden, the sand that Midori was standing on burst out in a set of 7 arms. 4 of them latched on Midori's arms and elbows. The rest were on his feet and stomach.

"**SAND COFFIN**" said Gaara as sand that was holding Midori hardened

Gaara smiled and Midori demonically smiled back

"**SAND FUNERAL**" said Gaara as Midori screamed in pain, that parts that were incased in sand started to bleed and became squished. Midori's eyes changed from blood red with stars to pure black as though he is completely been taken over.

Midori's green chakra blew away the sand and looked at Gaara. Midori was still bleeding but his expression was one of pure evil.

Midori then shot a thousand green dragons at Gaara which went through the sand and latched on Gaara. A Midori clone with the green electric sword ran at Gaara and stabbed him in the chest causing the green electricity to channel into Gaara. With a snap of his fingers, Midori's electric chakra changed to fire chakra and began to burn the inside of Gaara.

Midori smiled maniacally and started to speak "**HOW IS THIS FOR POWER! HAHAHAHA!**"

"ARGH!" screamed Gaara as he started to revert back to his original form

Midori saw this and smiled evilly "**NOW YOU KNOW TRUE POWER!**" said Midori as he jabbed his sword again and again into Gaara, laughing maniacally.

Midori was about to do a finishing strike, when five hands grabbed his arm.

It was the Hokage, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Naruto who had red chakra surround him.

"Midori, please stop" said the Hokage as the green chakra surrounding him disappeared.

Midori then turned and looked at a fainted Gaara and said "Sorry Gaara, I told you I didn't want to use it"

"Midori won this battle" said the coughing Jounin as Midori walked back to his balcony.

_That chakra, it burned my hands _Thought Kakashi as he looked at his hand

_I will need to talk to him _thought the Hokage

"Midori, I-I'm s-s-sorry for what h-happened" said Hinata as she cried

Midori put his hand on her shoulder and said "It's not your fault Hinata, Gaara was just too powerful because he has something evil inside him... like me "No one heard that last part

Hinata was a little confused at what he said

"I'll explain later" said Midori, Naruto then walked by "to the both of you"

Naruto then noticed Hinata walk away "Hinata where are you going?"

"T-to fight" said Hinata pointing at the screen. It was Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga.

Naruto then said "You will win Hina-chan, I believe in you"

"I believe in you too" said Midori who had strange markings appear on his face

"T-thank you Naruto-kun, Midori-san. I promise t-that I w-will beat Neji and will be in t-the finals with you guys" said Hinata "And I don't take back my words, that is my ninja way"

Naruto's eyes opened up and looked at Hinata _Her nindo is the same as mine? Hinata-chan, I don't understand this feeling I have about her. I feel afraid but also know that she will win._

Naruto turned to Midori "Why do you have a strange glowing dragon tattoo on your face?" he asked

"It is the seal for the creature inside me" Midori said, a little saddened. He then looked at Hinata "Let's watch Hinata-chan"

"Hai" said Naruto who noticed that the bleeding from Midori's body heal almost instantly

Hinata walked down the balcony stairs and stood in front of Neji who just jumped down the balcony

"Start" said the jounin

Neji went to his gentle fist form and Hinata went into a more relaxed version of that.

Neji started to speak "Well Hinata, let's see how you have improved" he then smiled and said "You are going to lose"

"Neji-san, I will not lose since I promised Naruto-kun and Midori-san that I will make it to the finals with them" said Hinata

"You are a loser and a weakling Hinata, fate says that you will lose" said Neji

"I will beat the idea of fate from you Neji" said Hinata

"Whatever, let me finish this battle" said Neji

Neji then attacked Hinata who took all the damage but burst into a cloud of smoke

"What!" screamed Neji as Hinata appeared from his blind spot and struck him with her own version of gentle fist so that he became incapacitated.

Neji then fainted, his face showed that he was confused, angry and afraid.

Everyone was in shock except for Midori and Naruto.

_How could a frail girl beat a genius? _Was going through most of their minds

Hinata then went to Neji and said "I'm s-s-sorry i-if I hurt you but I need to continue"

Neji then was carried to the hospital and Hinata went to walk next to Naruto

"YOU WERE AMAZING HINA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs. He then ran and hugged her which caused her to faint. Naruto noticed and let go of her and screamed "OH GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO HINA-CHAN!"

"calm down Naruto" said Shino in a monotone voice "Hinata-san is just tired"

_Yeah right _were going through everyone's minds except Naruto

The next fight was Temari vs Choji. Everyone knew that Temari would win and she did by blowing her fan on Choji when he was in ball form, making him hit the wall behind him.

"Now can we have the winners for the preliminary matches come down here" said the jounin who surprisingly did not cough

Everyone walked towards him as the jounin pulled a box

"Now I want each of you to take a piece of paper from here and tell me what you got" said the jounin

"I got 1" said Temari

"I got 4" said Naruto

"I got 5" said Kiba as he smiled

"I got 8" said Hinata

"I got 2" said Shikamaru in a bored voice

"I got 7" said the sound ninja

"I got 6" said Midori in a bored voice

"I got 9" said Shino in his usual monotone voice

"I presume that Sasuke gets number 3" said Kakashi

The jounin nodded and started to talk "Alright, we will have it so that it is" The jounin took a deep breath and started to speak again "Temari vs Shikamaru, Naruto vs Sasuke, Kiba vs Midori, Hinata vs Dosu (Sound guy) , and Shino gets to pass to the next round. Now you kids have one month before the final stage of the exam starts so I suggest you train. For now, the tournament is over"

Everyone then slowly left

As they were leaving, Naruto and Midori noticed Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei! are you proud of us!" screamed Naruto

"Of course" said Kakashi

"Then can you train us?" Naruto asked

"I am sorry but I can't. I will be busy this month" said Kakashi as he was trying to walk away

"Busy doing what?" asked Midori, his red eyes looking at Kakashi

"Bye" said Kakashi instantly as he puffed away in a cloud of smoke

"What was with him!" screamed Naruto

"I don't know" said Midori

Naruto then looked at Midori with a concerned face and said "Hey so can you explain the green chakra?"

"Alright but I need to tell Hinata as well, you two are my best friends and I trust both of you" said Midori

"Alright, lets find Hina-chan!" exclaimed Naruto

The two friends then walked to Hinata and went to Midori's apartment


	13. Chapter 13 - The three new apprentices

**I said I am not quitting this story, I like writing it, its just that I had super writers block and I had to do exams and stuff for the past two weeks, anyways this story will still continue, just not as fast as the other one since I like writing it more :D Hope you enjoy and please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and will NEVER own Sakura**

**Chapter 12. The three new apprentices**

"Wow Midori. your apartment is so... small" said Naruto as he walked into the really cramped apartment

"Yeah, its the best I can afford with my money and I only come here when I sleep" said Midori

_Midori's room seems so lonely _Thought Hinata as they entered

"Naruto, can you put up a sound barrier?" asked Midori

"Alright" said Naruto as he pulled out some ink and a paintbrush and drew some strange symbols on the ground. He then did some hand signs and the ink stretched out to the entire room.

"So...can you explain the green chakra now?" asked Naruto

"Yes" said Midori "You see, I have a creature sealed inside me"

_Wait so Midori is just like me _thought Naruto

_He is just like Naruto _Though Hinata

"Can you explain how you got it?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I can also tell you my past as well" said Midori shocking both his friends

Midori then explained to them about his family and his origins. He told them that his father's wish was to seal the green dragon before it rampages the town or controlled by Orochimaru. He also explained that his last name was from his mother's clan which he never met and that his father was from a different clan which Midori does not know the name of.

"And that was my story. I just hope you guys don't think that I am a monster and leave me" said Midori in a sad tone

"Midori, you are our friend and we will never leave you" said Hinata

"Yeah! Hinata and I are your best friends and we will never leave you!" said Naruto

"Thank you guys, you don't know how much this means to me" said Midori with a smile

"Midori, I also have a monster sealed within me" said Naruto

"What!?" screamed Midori

"Yeah, its the nine tails fox" said Naruto

"How did you get it? and I thought that the fourth killed it" said Midori

"Well, I don't know. The old man doesn't want to tell me till I'm old enough" said Naruto

"Midori, Naru-kun, I will always be your friends" said Hinata as she hugged both of them

"Thank you" said Midori and Naruto just fainted. Hinata realized what happened and she fainted as well

Midori looked at the soon to be couple and carried them towards training area 7.

Hinata woke up and noticed that she is leaning next to Naruto.

"N-n-n-n-naruto-kun" said Hinata as her face turned bright red

Naruto woke up and noticed that Hinata was next to him, his face turned red and then he noticed that they were in training area 7

"Hina-chan, what are we doing here?" asked Naruto as he was standing up

"I don't know" said Hinata

Midori then walked up to them and spoke "Well you guys are awake"

"Yeah, Midori why did you bring us here?" asked Naruto

"Well I was thinking that we should learn the rasengan with one hand" said Midori

"Hai, I think that would be helpful" said Hinata

"Alright! We will be able to do this no problem!" screamed Naruto

The three started to form a rasengan with one hand only for it to explode, sending them flying in the air. Naruto was close but his rasengan was too big causing it to become uncontrollable and send him flying in the air. He then landed on a white haired man who was standing on a frog.

"Ophh, hey brat, what the hell are you doing!" screamed the old man

"Sorry...wait a minute are you peeking on the girls here in the hot springs!" screamed Naruto

Some girls ran and screamed pervert at the old man

"Shut up kid! You just ruined my chance to do some research"

Midori and Hinata then came across Naruto who was sitting next to the old man

"You call peeking on naked woman research! YOU ARE A PERVERT!" screamed Naruto

"Go away brat!" screamed the pervert as he was about to kick Naruto off

Naruto dodged it and landed on the water using his water walking technique

"HA! Is that the best you can do?" taunted Naruto

"Whatever" said the pervert as he got off his frog and walked away, he then heard Naruto say "Lets go and finish the rasengan technique, I think I almost got it" This got the old man's attention

The three friends were walking away and the old man decided to follow them

He watched as the three kids were trying to form a rasengan with one hand. After a few hours, Naruto and his friends decided to give up for the day.

"Want to come back here tomorrow morning so we can keep practicing?" asked Naruto

Midori and Hinata nodded as they all went their separate ways

*****The next day*****

Naruto was the first one to show up and he practiced the rasengan for a couple of hours. Hinata and Midori showed up later and then all three began to form a rasengan. The old man was still watching them.

_These kids have potential, maybe I should teach them a few tricks _Thought the pervert as he jumped down from the tree

"Hey its the pervert!" screamed Naruto as he pointed at the white haired male

"Kid, I'm not just any pervert, I'm a super pervert!" screamed the man

"Whats your name sir" asked Hinata

"I am Jiraiya, the toad sennin!" the old man said

"What do you want ero-sennin" asked Naruto in an annoyed voice

"Don't call me that!" said Jiraiya "Anyways I saw that the three of you are trying to master this move" The toad sage then created a perfect rasengan in one hand

"Wow! How do you know that move!" asked Naruto "We created it from scratch, were you watching us?"

"No kid, I know this move because one of my students created it" said Jiraiya

_How can these kids create the rasengan from scratch? Minato created it when he was Hokage and he took 3 years to do it! _He thought

"I was thinking on taking you kids as my apprentices" said Jiraiya

"Really? Why should we agree?" asked Naruto

"Because I am one of the most powerful people in Konoha, hence the sennin title" said Jiraiya

"I guess that is a good reason for us to accept, alright then" said Naruto

"sure" said Midori

Hinata nodded

"Alright! Let us start with your names" said Jiraiya "You can go first little lady"

_"The way the pervert said little lady to Hinata is making me angry" _Thought Naruto

"I'm Hinata Hyuga" said Hinata

Jiraiya looked at the green haired kid

"Midori Jikan" said Midori

"Blonde" said Jiraya

"Naruto Uzumaki!" screamed Naruto

Jiraiya's eyes widened

_Minato's son? I can't believe it! He can almost do the rasengan too._ _How does he know that move?! _Thought Jiraiya

"Before I teach you the rasengan, I want to know how you kids created it from scratch" said Jiraiya

"Well it started with me when I was trying to make a glove of chakra so that it would give me more strength" said Midori as he made a chakra glove and punched the ground causing a small creator

_"Similar to Tsunade's punches, but way weaker" _Thought Jiraiya

"Instead he made a pulsating orb that glows around his hand" said Hinata as she showed him her pulsating orb move

"Interesting, so you are struggling between chakra manipulation and chakra control" said Jiraiya

"Oh and I named the move we are trying to do" said Naruto

"How do you know that it is a perfect sphere" asked Jiraiya

"Well I was the first to figure out how to do both chakra manipulation and chakra control at the same time using shadow clones" said Naruto as he created a shadow clone which formed the rasengan on Naruto's left hand

_"Interesting kids" _Thought Jiraiya

"Alright, I will teach you the proper way of doing the rasengan, and you three will be my apprentices and will learn everything I know" said Jiraiya

"Sorry if I am insulting y-you sir, but why do you want us as your apprentices" asked Hinata

"Not many people can do the rasengan, and you three are intriguing" said Jiraiya

"Alright! So what is the first thing we will learn ero-sensei!" screamed Naruto

"Don't call me that Gaki!" screamed Jiraiya "And as for training, I will give you a special jutsu once you can do the rasengan on your own"

"We will learn it by tommorow!" screamed Naruto

"Hai!" said Hinata

Midori just nodded

_"The green haired kid is strange, his aura is different than Naruto but same at the same time" _Thought Jiraiya as he went into the direction of the hot spring after saying goodbye to the kids

*****Next day*****

"I got it!" screamed Naruto as he had a fully formed rasengan in one hand

"Good job Naruto" said Midori

"Yes Naruto, I knew you could do it" said Hinata as she gave him a warm smile

"Thanks"

"If I may ask, how did you do it?" asked Midori in a voice that resembled Shino

_"Midori is acting completely different each day, why is that?" _Thought Hinata

"Remember the leaf exercise where you make a leaf stick to your head, well Iruka-sensei once said to concentrate on a point instead of the over all area" said Naruto as he showed them the leaf symbol tattoo on the centre of each of his palms

"Interesting" said Midori as he drew the symbol with his ink pen and did the same for Hinata

After a few hours, the three kids basically managed to produce a fully formed rasengan in both hands without the need of clones, this was hard for Hinata since she doesn't have the kage ranked chakra that Midori and Naruto both have

"So you three brats managed to do it, great, now I will teach you how to summon" said Jiraiya

He then showed them a giant scroll which contained two names, Minato and Jiraiya

"Now all I need for you is to sign this scroll with your names and do this" said Jiraiya as he summoned a medium sized frog

Naruto, Midori and Hinata signed their names and all of them did the hand signs, but only Hinata managed to create a small sized toad while Midori and Naruto are no where to be seen

"What the hell happened!" said Jiraiya in a panicked voice

Then a small toad appeared out of no where and looked at Jiraiya and spoke "Jiraiya! How dare you make three kids sign the toad summoning contract!" wack! the toad smacked Jiraiya with his cane " and care to explain why they both already have signed a summoning contract!"

Jiraiya went wide eyed and said "Where are they"

"Talking with the great toad sage" said the small frog

"Thanks Fukasaku, Oh and can you reverse summon us so we can find the two brats" said Jiraiya

The toad groaned and disappeared in a puff of smoke

"U-um Jiraiya-sensei, w-why are Eeeeeep!" Hinata and Jiraiya both disappeared in a puff of smoke

She opens her eyes to see a giant frog, bigger than anything she has ever seen, talking with Jiraiya the sannin and her two best friends. Hinata stands up groggily and looks around

"So you have awakened" said the giant as hell toad

Hinata nods

"Hey Hina-chan! You alright!" screamed Naruto

"Y-yes Naruto-kun"

"That is good" said Midori in a stoic voice as his green lifeless looking eyes stared at her, observing her for some reason, all of a sudden they turned into those crimson red eyes with stars "Her vitals are good, she seems to be alright"

"Get over here missy so the toad sage can continue, we don't got all day!" screamed a small male frog

Hinata walked near her two friends

"Good, now I will tell you three about the prophecy that I have foreseen, an angel, a demon and a shinigami will fight together to prevent a man from destroying the entire planet, that man is still unknown to me as of yet but he is more powerful than the devil himself, that man is powered by hatred and revenge itself" said the toad sage

"Excuse me toad sage but w-what do y-you mean by angel, d-demon and shinigami?" asked Hinata

The toad sage pointed at Hinata "You are the angel" Hinata blushed

He then pointed at Naruto "You are the demon" Naruto glared at the toad sage

Finally pointed at Midori "And you are the shinigami" Midori looked confused and said "Why shinigami, it would make more sense for dragon considering what I contain"

"No, you will be a shinigami because of what you contain, you will find out in the future" said the giant frog

Midori looked confused but shrugged it off

"Now Jiraiya, you will train these three, also I will allow the frog summons to work with these two even though they already have signed a contract, they will both contain the frog sign on their left shoulder and they would put chakra towards it for them if they want to summon anything but it will also drain blood" said Fukasaku

"Hai Fukasaku-sensei" said Jiraiya

"E-excuse m-me, but I still don't know why I am called the angel" said Hinata

"Because you are one my dear" said the giant toad "Now too much information would change the future, Jiraiya, take these kids back to their home and teach them everything you know, they will be great and powerful one day and this one might even be Hokage" smiled the giant toad as he pointed at Naruto who smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck

The three kids and their new sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Accidental Injuries

**Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

**Chapter 14 - Accidental Injuries**

"**Well kit, how was your training with Jiraiya, hmm?**" asked the nine tailed fox

The Kyuubi talked often to Naruto in his mind, where they both can sit down in Naruto's dreamscape instead of the usual sewer network. The Kyuubi liked to be in Naruto's dreamscape due to the freedom the blonde gives him. The ability to mould the landscape to whatever the Kyuubi wanted which was usually a forest, with a lot of huge and thick trees.

"Well we mastered the rasengan and learned a few cool jutsu, but most of the time he would go to the bath house and watch naked women" said Naruto in disgust

"**I have to tell you something kit, its about what happened in the 2nd part of the exams**" said the oh so powerful Kyuubi

"Alright, I'm listening" replied Naruto

"**When I gave you powers against the snake-teme, I also gave you my will to be a demon**" said the Kyuubi

"Huh?" In all honesty, Naruto never understood it when the kyuubi started in his 'demon talk' Which usually ranged from their history to their rules which Naruto just shrugged off and didn't bother to understand

"**Baka, didn't you listen when I told you about the rules of a demon**"

"It was boring fox" said Naruto

"**You want to die kit!**" screamed the nine tails "**You were suppose to listen!**"

"Just tell me now so I can understand what you are talking about" said Naruto

"**Ungrateful little brat!**"

"Thank you" said Naruto playfully

"**LISTEN! FOR I AM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE!**" screamed the enraged demon

"Fine fine, you don't have to scream like Sakura" said Naruto

The Kyuubi was a bit better now, he calmed down, took a deep breath and spoke "**A demon is never, under any circumstances, allowed to give their power to a human unless they give them their will of demon, which is basically meaning title**"

"so are you saying that I am a demon by title?" asked Naruto in a confused tone

"**Sort of, soon you will undergo a transformation sequence which I have honestly no clue on what would happen, also my embodiment will be gone, so I will only be a voice in your head**"said the Kyuubi sadly

"Oi Kyuubi, what if I don't want you to become a ghost, can I just not accept the power? or at least return it as soon as I got it?" asked Naruto

"**No you cannot due to the fact that I am sealed in you and once I decided for you to be my heir, the option to turn back disappeared**" said the Kyuubi

"That sucks for you, I wish I could help you, I mean you are my friend" said Naruto sadly

"**friend...Kit I don't need friends**" said the Kyuubi in a slightly saddened voice

"Everybody needs friends Kyuubi, which reminds me, I want to know if you have a real name since calling you Kyuubi or fox sounds rude" said Naruto

"**You want to know my name?**" asked the beast in a voice of slight happiness

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"**It's Kurama**" said the fox as he pushed Naruto out of the mind scape and into the real world

_"Sheesh, why did he push me out?" _Thought Naruto

"NARUTO!" screamed someone

"Huh?" said Naruto as he saw that it was Sakura who screamed at him

"Why are you here! This is Sasuke-kun's training spot!" screamed Sakura

"I didn't realize that he owned land" said Naruto sarcastically

"Just leave!" screamed Sakura

"No" said Naruto, a bit angry that the pink haired girl cared more about Sasuke than her other teammate "Why should I"

"Because you are Sasuke-kun's enemy in the exams and if you face him then you will know his secrets" said Sakura

"Oh yeah, then just to piss you off I'm staying!" screamed Naruto

Sakura just let out a Sasuke humff and walked to the nearest tree to watch Sasuke train

Once Naruto saw what Sasuke was doing, his blood boiled, he couldn't believe that his sensei just ditched him for the Uchiha brat, it wasn't fair even if he was being trained by a sannin, he would've liked to see that his teacher cared enough to ask about him. From now on Naruto's thoughts of his 'hip' and 'cool' teacher degraded, causing Kakashi-sensei to become just Kakashi to Naruto

Naruto stomped off the area because of the glares that Sakura was giving him, he hated it, he hated her, he hated everyone here

Red chakra formulated in Naruto's circuits but it wasn't enough to become a problem

Somewhere in Konoha a lavender eyed girl ran to a green haired boy screaming his name, the green haired boy was uncharacteristically happy and smiling like a madman

"Yes Hinata-chan!" screamed Midori ecstatically

Hinata seemed confused since yesterday Midori was quiet and didn't scream before

"N-naruto-kun wanted to show us something at training ground, he s-said to be there at 10:00 tomorrow" said the pale girl

"YOSH! Of course Hinata-chan! Anything for a youthful friend like Naruto-kun!" screamed Midori with excitement

_"Why is he acting like gai-sensei's student?" _Thought Hinata as she watched Midori disappear in a blur of green, or two blurs to be in fact since he is now racing Rock Lee to the other side of Konoha

"MIDORI-KUN! DON'T FORGET ABOUT SENSEI TODAY!" screamed Hinata

"OF COURSE HINATA-CHAN! I WILL NOT FORGET OUR TEACHER WHO WILL TRAIN US TO BECOME STRONG AND YOUTHFUL!" screamed Midori in an extremely uncharacteristical way

"YOSH! YOUR FOUNTAIN OF FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN GREATLY WITHIN YOU MY FRIEND!" screamed the gai clone

"AS FOR YOU MY RIVAL IN YOUTH!" screamed Midori back

"OH I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! I HAVE TO RIVALS AND ONE OF THEM WILL BE MY RIVAL IN YOUTH, MIDORI!"

"LEE!"

"MIDORI!"

"LEE!"

The two kids embraced each other in brotherly fashion until an older version of Lee showed up

"LEE! YOU MUST HAVE CAPTURED THIS BOY IN YOUR YOUTHFUL POWERS OF FUN! WE WILL EMBRACE TOGETHER SO THAT WE MUST CAPTURE THIS YOUTHFUL MOMENT OF BROTHERLY EMBRACE!" screamed Gai

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"GAI-SAN!"

"MIDORI!"

_"OH GOD GOTTA RUN!" _screamed Hinata internally as she fully ran towards the shopping district, not wanting to see the green wearing group embrace each other while a sunset genjutsu was being formed

As Hinata was running away, she bumped into Sakura

"I-I'm so sorry Sakura-san" said Hinata

"It's alright Hinata, what's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice

"It's Midori-kun, something is terribly wrong with him, his...emotions are changing every day, yesterday he was acting like shino and today he is acting like..like"

"Lee?" Sakura interrupted

"Yes, how did you know?"

"They are hugging at the moment" said Sakura in a fearful face as he looked at the three guys hugging

"W-what do I do about him, I mean he is my f-friend?" she asked

"We wait it out, maybe he is bipolar, or maybe he is trying to change" said Sakura

"A-alright" she said in defeat

"Whatever, hey I'm going to hang out with Ino, wanna come?" said Sakura

"Sure" said Hinata as she left with Sakura

*****Few hours later*****

"Alright kiddies, I'm going to teach you about elemental affinity" said Jiraiya

"SORRY TO BURST YOUR YOUTHFUL LESSON JIRAIYA-SENSEI BUT WE HAVE ALREADY LEARNED ELEMENTAL AFFINITIES AND HAVE MASTERED THE SIMPLE STEPS TO DOING SO!" screamed Midori as he jumped up and down

_"he seems a bit excited" _Thought Jiraiya as he spoke "Really then show me, all three of you"

"Alright, my affinity is wind, same with Midori-nii but Hinata-chan's is water" said Naruto as he grabbed two leaves and gave one to Midori who instantly cut it in half

Naruto did the same and Hinata parted a small puddle near them

"Well I had elemental training planned for you three but I guess we can do something else" said Jiraiya _"These kids, how do they know all that as genin! Incredible!" _

"Then we should spa-" Jiraiya was cut off by an ANBU in the clearing

"Jiraiya-sama, sorry for interrupting but the Hokage would like to talk to Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Midori Jikan" said an ANBU guard

"Fine, take the brats" said Jiraiya as he went to the bath houses

"But I wanted to train!" screamed Naruto

"Same here" said Hinata

"LET US PROCEED TO THE POWERFUL HOKAGE AND SEE WHAT YOUTHFULNESS HE INDEED REQUESTS FROM US!" screamed Midori

"Oi Midori, you alright I mean you are acting awfully weird today" said Naruto

"Our leader requests for you Uzumaki Naruto" said the ANBU once he made sure Jiraiya was gone

"Aren't we going to see the Hokage anyways?" said Naruto

"It is not the Hokage, it is our true leader, the one who will lead us with his power" said the ANBU

"Who is it?" asked Naruto

"I cannot say, now do you accept his invitation?" asked the ANBU

_"This guy sure is strange, I don't trust him" _Thought Naruto as he said "No"

"Fine, now my team and I must dispose of you three" said the ANBU as a full team of other ANBU showed up out of nowhere but their masks were different

"THAT IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL!" shouted Midori

One of them went for a stab to Naruto's shoulder but he dodged

Hinata tried to go in for an attack but was instantly stabbed in the shoulder by one of them

"HINATA!" screamed Naruto as red chakra began to engulf him

"**Shout my name, and use my sword**" said the Kyuubi from within Naruto

"**KURAMA!**" shouted Naruto as went for his sword even though he knew it wouldn't move, but for some reason it did

Naruto then managed to attack the one who hurt Hinata with ease while Midori went to Hinata's aid and carried her to the Hospital but sent a shadow clone to help Naruto

Naruto stabbed the man with incredible speed and also managed to deflect the oncoming attacks with his sword as well

Naruto moved his sword in a clock like fashion and the swords began to duplicate into golden flaming versions of itself, then they started to point at each of the fake ANBU and pierced their hearts, killing them instantly

"NARUTO!" shouted Jiraiya as he leapt from tree to tree, he then reached the blonde

"Naruto! What happened, I sensed the Kyuubi's chakra and what is with all these dead ANBU" said Jiraiya as he jumped down

Naruto fainted and the Midori clone carried him back to the hospital

*****The next day*****

Naruto stirred up, confused on what happened on the events of yesterday until he heard someone

"Naruto"

Naruto looked at the man standing in front of him, it was the Hokage

"I am happy to know that you are alright" he said

"Thanks old man, but you really need to get better ANBU, that guy was a total jerk!" responded Naruto

"I understand, now I am here to tell you something important and then I need to ask you a question" said Sarutobi

"Alright" said Naruto as he sat up

"First of all, that ANBU was working with us for a few years, and we recently found out that he is a spy"

"What? Why would a spy wan-wait a minute he wants Kurama doesn't he?" said Naruto

"Kurama?" asked Sarutobi

"Kurama is the Kyuubi's name hehe" said Naruto

"Alright, but remember that you can't trust a demon" said Sarutobi

"Come on, he is a nice guy once you get to know him" said Naruto

"I am sorry Naruto but you shouldn't take things this lightly, now back to your question, we don't necessarily know why the spy wants you but we can safely guess that it is the Kyuubi" said the third _"I can't tell him that they are part of ROOT since he wouldn't understand"_

"Now onto my questions" said the Hokage "from what I can get from Jiraiya is that you, Midori and Hinata all knew how to create a rasengan, is that correct?" he said _"I already saw Midori do it and from what I Kakashi told me, Naruto can do it as well"_

"Of course old man, we created it from scratch, but it took us a good year to actually understand the concepts and create a weaker version of it, but then we managed to create a rasengan within a month" answered Naruto

"You kids may truly surpass the older generation" said the Hokage with a smile "Now rest up, you will be out of the Hospital in an hour"

And with that, the Hokage left

*****At 10:00am*****

Hinata was heading towards the training ground that Naruto wanted them to meet at so that he can show them the cool thing that he was bragging about

Hinata's shoulder still hurt from the stab that the sword wielding ANBU did but it was a minor injury. She then saw Midori and approached him

"Ohayo Midori-kun" said Hinata

"Hi Hinata" said Midori in a lazy voice

"Are you tired?" she asked

"I just want to go to sleep, this thing that Naruto wants to show us better not be too troublesome" said Midori

_"Troublesome? Now he is acting like Shikamaru? What is going on?" _Thought Hinata

They reached the training ground and saw Naruto grinning there

"Alright guys, I want to show you a new jutsu that I have been working on since we learned rasengan" said Naruto

"Alright, show us and get it over with" said Midori

_"At least he isn't shouting stuff about youth" _Thought Naruto as he created a clone to mould wind chakra onto his rasengan

The rasengan began to form a spiralling shuriken like figure within the centre and the rasengan began to expand until the wind chakra began to engulf the regular chakra, causing the rasengan to become fully white while reacting violently with the normal blue chakra

"shit shit shit!" screamed Naruto as he tried to cancel the jutsu but it was still growing, almost about to explode

Midori saw this and managed to 'steal' the wind rasengan from Naruto by using his dark green chakra to engulf the giant rasengan and capture it.

He attempted to get as far away from them before it exploded in Midori's hand, sparing Naruto and Hinata

"Midori! Are you alright? Aw man Hinata! What do we do!" screamed Naruto

"Take him to the hospital before anything bad happens" cried Hinata as Naruto grabbed Midori and proceeded to the Hospital

"SOME ONE HELP!" screamed Naruto as he entered the hospital

"I know someone who can help" said Hinata as she ran into one of the corridors

People noticed that it was the Uzumaki brat so they just ignored him

Moments later after Naruto's yells, a doctor came to help along with Hinata

"Sorry for my poor subordinates but I am here now, what happened to this poor young man" said the doctor

"I was showing them a wind style jutsu and it kinda went wrong and he attempted to shield me from the explosion" said Naruto

"Alright, put him in this room and we will begin to check for severe injuries" said the doctor as he pushed the two kids out of the room

Moments later and they were called in

Naruto and Hinata walked in to see an awake Midori

"I am sorry to say this but due to the jutsu that you used, Midori here cannot utilize chakra in his right hand anymore" said the doctor "If he attempts to mould chakra into his right hand then it would cause immense pain and possibly destroy his chakra coils due to the blockage"

"Blockage?" said Hinata

"You see, the jutsu that you preformed caused the wind chakra to become extremely thin, almost like a needle but even smaller so that it would damage the cells at a molecular level, I am sorry but we do not have that kind of doctors that can extract the needles at a molecular level, the only person with enough skill that can do this is the slug sannin, Tsunade"

Midori looked saddened but then he looked at Naruto, who was clenching his fists

"Midori, I-I'm sorry" said Naruto sadly

"It's alright, it would have been too troublesome to see you get hurt" said Midori with a smile

"I promise that I will get Tsunade to you so that she can heal you" said Naruto

"I promise to help find her as well, we should ask Jiraiya-sensei first since he is a sannin" said Hinata

"Yeah! Come on Hinata" said Naruto

"Good luck guys, and thanks" said Midori as he went back to sleep

This was going to be a looooong month and he would have to prepare in case this Tsunade couldn't do anything


	15. Chapter 15 - Dango and Sake

**Sorry for taking so long to upload anything. I had a hellish two weeks and I was traveling with family. Also, my mind is slow at the moment since I couldn't right anything for godfather's wish, I wish I could think of a way to improve the chapter, but I know it sucks at the moment. Overall I would like my chapters to have quality so hence the long wait, sorry :)**

**By the way, I would like to know what you think of my writing style at the moment, I don't know if it is good or not. Also I am going to start another story as well, but that story will be updated the least between the two stories since I want to finish my current stories with epic length! **

** Also one more thing. This story would go even farther than the ninja war so there will be akatsuki, stuff with Sasuke, Madra, yada yada all the good stuff :) hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 15 - Dango and Sake**

"ERO-SENNIN!" screamed Naruto "ERO-SENNIN! WE NEED YOUR HELP"

Naruto, ever since the incident, has been frantic. Afraid that his friend was going to hate him for what happened. Yeah Midori said that it was alright, but really Naruto felt ashamed that he probably made his friend fail the chunin exams, but Naruto was not going to give up. He made a promise to bring Tsunade, the legendary slug sannin no matter what.

"Oi Boy, can't you see that I am currently busy" said Jiraiya trying to ignore Naruto as he poked his eye through the small hole that leads to the women's bathhouse.

"But ero-sennin! Midori is in trouble and we need to find this Tsunade person who is a sannin!" cried Naruto

"Tsunade?" question Jiraiya "Why do you need her? And what happened to Midori?"

"We need her because Midori was hurt...by me" said Naruto shamefully

"It wasn't your fault Naru-kun" said Hinata

"What exactly did you do to your friend that is enough to need the legendary slug princess" asked Jiraiya

"I-I tried my new jutsu that I made, and it went wrong. Midori shielded the attack from Hina-chan and I but he was hurt enough at a molecular level that he can never mould chakra in his right hand or else his chakra coils might give out" said Naruto

"Really? Show me this new jutsu of yours" said Jiraiya

"But ero-sennin! It is too dangerous and I might mess up again" said Naruto

Jiraiya contemplated what the blonde said and thought up an idea

"Well if it goes out of control, Hinata here can stop your chakra flow and I can shield both of you with one of my barrier techniques" said Jiraiya with a smile

"Fine, only if you promise to help us find Tsunade" said Naruto

"Sure, now show me Gaki" said Jiraiya

"B-be careful Naru-kun" said Hinata

Naruto created a clone and then started to create the rasengan. The clone, instead of forming the rasengan started to add wind chakra to it, causing it to become shuriken like in the centre until the shuriken started to expand and cover the rasengan. The reactivity between the wind chakra and Naruto's regular chakra was too powerful that it caused it to go out of control again.

Jiraiya's eyes widened in surprised _"He managed to do what the fourth could not!"_

He then used a barrier jutsu to contain the rasengan back to its original form, then forced it to die out.

"That was nothing short of spectacular Naruto! You just need to work on it more" said Jiraiya, not hiding his pride of the little gaki

"Sure, now lets go find Tsunade so we can help out Midori!" screamed Naruto

"Fine, lets go to the Hokage so we can request leave from this village, I already have a lead on where Tsunade is" said Jiraiya

"Great! Then we can help Midori-kun!" said Hinata with enthusiasm

"Alright! Lets head out!" screamed Naruto as he ran to the Hokage tower

*****With Midori - Hospital*****

_"If Naruto and Hinata cannot find Tsunade then I have to make do with what I have so far...which is almost nothing, I guess my Taijutsu is alright, nothing like Naruto's with his new style that shoots blue fire, also my fight is against Kiba so what is his weakness" _Pondered Midori as he was now enveloped by darkness, staring at a giant green dragon with malicious, evil, black eyes.

The dragon smiled evilly at the green haired child as it realized that the child would need its power now

"**I can give you power without it going through your system**" the dragon suggested

"No thanks, besides, it would be too troublesome if I later on rely on your power" said Midori

_"_**_Damn, I need to make him need me but how?_**_" _pondered the dragon

"I have an idea! If I can't mould chakra in my right hand then I will use my left hand for my rasengan, that means I can activate my eyes as well, hmm I wonder what my eyes can really do, I found out that they can see chakra pathways in a similar way to the Byakugan and it can see past most genjutsu, what else..." commented Midori

"**It will be hard for you to move your chakra in your left hand due to some of it moving to the right as well**" said the dragon

"So it will take greater strain to use, troublesome" said Midori "I have an idea on how to beat Kiba, all I have to do is test it out, and then after I beat Kiba, I will have to fight either Hinata, that Dosu guy or Shino, man what a drag"

"**It may be 'a drag' **" said the dragon "**But if you lose, you will not become chunin, use my power, it will help you**"

"I can become chunin if I show how good I am in these fights, not if I win or not, besides, I want to fight Naruto, he has improved a lot from what I saw and using your power will only hinder my abilities since I go nuts for power once I become enveloped in your chakra" said Midori

_"_**_Damn, he is countering my ideas_**_" thought the dragon_

_"_**_Well your ideas do suck! I mean they have no strong point, you are weak as hell at lying hahahaha!_**_"_

_"_**_Shut up!_**_" _screamed the dragon inwardly to the strangely care free and demonic voice in his head

"I got it! I will not be able to beat an opponent by fighting normally due to my loss of ninjutsu, so I will learn how to attack with stealth and hide in plain sight!" said Midori

"**Just leave, if you don't need my power then I do not want you in my abode**" said the dragon

"Whatever" said Midori as he exited his mind, he was going to leave tomorrow and learn how to fight stealthily from someone

*****With Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya*****

"Lets go ero-sennin! We need to heal Midori before the exams!" screamed Naruto

"Slow down Gaki, my information says that Tsunade will be reaching the moon hotel in next week" said Jiraiya

"Jiraiya-sensei, why is lady Tsunade going to the moon hotel, and how do you know this?" Hinata questioned

"I have been tracking her down for months, apparently we need a new Hokage and I for one do not want to be Hokage, so I volunteered her" said Jiraiya

"Wait! so this Tsunade lady is going to be Hokage! Why?" screamed Naruto

"Because she is a sannin and the next best person for that title, I know you want to be Hokage but you are too young" said Jiraiya

"Whatever, as long as she is as nice as jiji" said Naruto

"She is a nice person Naruto, she won't judge you like the villagers" said Jiraiya as the three companions headed to the moon hotel

*****Next day - With Midori*****

_"sigh, I feel so lonely" _Thought Midori in sadness as he left the hospital to figure out if his secret way to defeat Kiba will work _"I wonder where Naruto gets his pranking supplies, too bad he is out of the village"_

Midori was kicked out of his thoughts as he saw someone that wasn't from Konoha. He had black hair and blue eyes that were tinted grey. He wore a dirt brown shirt and black pants. This really didn't catch Midori's attention though since he didn't care for random people on the streets, what caught his attention was a strange ANBU, hiding in plain sight who was walking towards the man and drag him into an alley way.

"Care to explain why you are here?" asked the ANBU, the voice was female so Midori assumed it was a woman

"W-what? I didn't do anything wrong, let go of me you bitch!" screamed the man

"Look here, I know you have hidden weapons here" the ANBU said as she pulled a Kunai out of his pocket "here" she pulled off his shirt, revealing a small sword, strapped on his back "and here" she pulled down his pants, revealing a strange device. The man, who was embarrassed and afraid, took the strange device and pointed it at the ANBU who didn't even flinch.

He spoke "G-go away, I don't want to harm you but I need to kill him, I want my revenge!"

"Whatever" she stepped closer "I don't tolerate assholes trying to kill other assholes in my village but I can make an exception, if you can make my day better" she said seductively as she pulled the man towards her breasts

The man was blushing and accidentally dropped his weapon, witch triggered and shot a strange ball bearing, incasing it into the wall. The woman smirked, although no one can see due to the mask, and kicked the guy in the gut, knocking him out.

"How did you like the show brat" said the woman, staring at Midori who was hiding

"It was alright" said Midori with a foxy smile as an idea formed in his head "Can you please teach me how you managed to grab that guy with no one noticing and how you can see where his weapons were"

"Hmmm, I guess I can take you in to train you in the arts of assassinations but you will have to do something for me" she said as she took of her mask, revealing her self to be the examiner from the second part of the chunin exams, Anko

"Sure, what do you want?" asked Midori, walking over to the strange contraption and picking it up to investigate it. From the way the man held it, the device had some sort of trigger that would allow the contraption to launch the ball bearing

"I want you to...hmm...buy me 1000 dangos" she said with an evil smirk

"Dangos?" asked a curious Midori as he put the device in his pocket and went towards the ball bearing to investigate the damages it has done to the wall

"Yes Dangos, 1000 of them, or else I won't teach you" said Anko as Midori sighed and walked towards the small dango stand outside. He came back 5 minutes later with a giant bag of dangos. He saw Anko was sitting there on the floor, examining the weapon that Midori pocketed before

"Hey! How did you get that from me!" he shouted irritably. Anko smirked and motioned for him to sit next to her on the floor. He obeyed and she instantly took the the bag of dangos and started to eat them "You know, you have an unhealthy obsession with dangos" said Midori

She smirked "Listen here brat, I will teach you as I promised but you have to tell my why you want to learn assassination techniques instead of a jutsu"

"I would love to learn a new jutsu but due to certain implications, I can't use chakra" replied Midori sadly "And I need to have some sort of advantage at the chunin exams or else I am screwed if my opponent uses jutsu"

Anko ate her 42nd dango stick as she spoke "In 5 seconds, I will send poisonous snakes to find you" She smirked as she started counting

"Five"

"W-wait, poisonous, why?!"

"Four"

"W-wait, I got you the Dangos an-"

"Three"

"A-anko-nii! Ple-"

"Two, you better run brat"

"Fine" muttered Midori as he ran up the closest building

_"One" _She thought as she bit her thumb and summoned a giant snake, the size of a building

"AGHH! SCREW YOU SNAKE MONSTER, OH GOD NO NOT THERE, GER OFF MEH"

Anko smirked and ate another piece of dango

*****With Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya*****

Naruto, Jiraiya and Hinata had been traveling for 3 days. Jiraiya gave Naruto a fuuinjutsu scroll so that he can learn to do seals. Surprisingly, Naruto managed to learn almost everything within it. He also managed to create a few seals of his own that surpassed current seals. One was called Bakuhatsu-teki Geijutsu Shiru, and it allowed the user to stir up certain particles in an object if the seal is placed upon it, causing said object to spontaneously combust, so far it only worked on small fruits such as lemons, but the explosion and fire produced was strong and the lack of chakra needed makes it a useful tool. Hinata decided to practice making her own jutsu. It was some sort of protective shield using chakra and the movements of a Hyuga. She couldn't decide on a name yet and she wouldn't until perfecting the technique.

The group finally arrived to small town which had some sort of festival at the moment. It was nighttime and there were kids everywhere, laughing and playing with their families. The two lonely children were saddened at this since they never really experienced some sort of loving affection by their family since one of them has a strict code of socializing with each other and with others while the other person's family ceased to exist as soon as he was born. Their sensei told them to enjoy the festival while he would book them a hotel room and go do some 'research' in which Naruto and Hinata agreed upon.

"Hey Hina-chan! Lets go play this game!" yelled Naruto as he dragged his female buddy to a shoot out game. Naruto payed for himself and Hinata and they both took their prospected weapon.

"Alright, the objective of this game is to shoot five targets consecutivly! If you win then you get a prize!" said the owner of the stand energetically. Naruto noticed Hinata eyeing the lavender fox plushy and vowed to himself that he would win it for her and to do that, he would have to activate his blood limit

Naruto figured out that his blood limit allows him to focus in on things, finding air current, resistance and gravitational force of anything within his sight (So far that is the only thing he can do consciously). Due to this, his mind will intake things at a much faster rate than normal humans, therefore making the world around him appear to move slower, giving him more time to focus.

Naruto managed to hit all five targets within 5 second intervals by calculating the resistance of said mechanism and bullet. He also calculated the wind resistance and found that it is intentionally high due to the fans hidden in the roof of the building, he came to the conclusion that this guy is trying to con them but he didn't care, he just wanted that plushy.

"Naru-kun! That was amazing!" said Hinata

Naruto asked for the lavender fox and gave it to Hinata who bushed wildly

"Hina-chan, w-want to go watch the f-fireworks" said Naruto

"Sure" she said with a smile _"I wish this was a date"_

"H-hinata, i-is t-this, I m-mean do you, would y-you call this a d-d-date" stuttered Naruto

"Of course" she said in a dreamlike state, then she covered her mouth and scolding herself inwardly at her stupid outburst

Naruto smiled and felt a weight lift off him and grabbed her hand "Great! Lets go!" he screamed with happiness

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. The two kids ran to the edge of the town to watch the fireworks which was indeed amazing. Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed the cute look she had when she stared at the fireworks. He hugged her and she blushed and spoke "N-naru-kun, why are y-you hugging me"

_"It's just that you are so cute!"_ he said in his mind but the truth is that he said it out loud and she actually heard him

"Y-you think I'm c-cute?" asked a tomato faced Hinata

"Y-yeah" said Naruto with a blush that rivalled Hinata's

After five minutes of fireworks watching, Hinata used her byakugan to find Jiraiya and they went to their hotel room and slept. Tomorrow, they will find Tsunade and help Midori, hopefully.

*****Next Day - Midori*****

Midori opened his eyes to find himself in a room littered with snakes everywhere. He screamed and looked around. He saw a giant snake staring at him and noticed that it was constricting all his movements. Midori struggled to escape but the snake kept getting tighter and tighter. Soon Midori got tired and attempted to use his doujutsu, hoping that it would at least allow him to see some weak points on the snake constricting him. His vision became sharper and he also noticed that some of these snakes were strangely fake, yet real. He managed to kick one and it exploded in a puff of smoke _"Shadow clone?" _He thought as all the snakes noticed what he had done and latched on him. Midori blacked out, with his last thoughts _"I hate snakes"_

*****With Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya*****

Hinata was the first to wake up and decided to cook some eggs. As she was cooking, she heard Naruto call her name over and over again. She blushed of course and decided to wake them up once she was done cooking.

"Naru-kun, wake up" said Hinata as she slowly moved Naruto back and forth

"Hina-chan" said Naruto with a dreamlike smile, then he accidentally bumped his head with hers, causing them both to tumble on the floor, massaging their heads.

Jiraiya woke up and looked at the two kids before sighing _"Wonder if Tsunade will ever like me like that"_

"I-i made eggs for us" said Hinata shyly as she ran towards the kitchen, attempting to avoid an awkward conversation with Naruto

Naruto and Jiraiya sat down and ate their eggs. After 15 minutes of getting ready, the group went to look for Tsunade at the gambling section of town

*****With Midori*****

Midori opened his eyes again, noticing that he was in the same room, with the same snakes, still constricted by the giant snake as well. He groaned as he attempted to escape the snake but ultimately failed. He was wondering to himself on how he got in this mess, was it because he insulted Anko? Or was it that he pulled a prank on her for sending that giant snake at him, whatever it was put him in this mess and he wanted to get out.

Midori looked around and noticed that there was a lot of dango sticks lying around, and then there was one full stick, covered by a napkin

_"Can't use chakra or move my hands, come on what to do, think think think, GOT IT!" _Thought Midori out loud as he hit the fake snake again, in which causing the other snakes to bight him but he activated the dragon's chakra, causing the snakes that attempted to latch on him die or puff out. The dragon chakra grabbed the dango stick and put it in Midori's back pocket safely while the binding snake got tighter and tighter until Midori couldn't breath and fainted. His last thoughts were _"I HATE SNAKES!"_

*****With Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya*****

"You need to pay for entry, it is a rule" said a snotty looking man. This man wore glasses, had on a white shirt with red coat, zipped up half way

"But we are only here to meet with a person, please let us enter" said Jiraiya, annoyed that this man wouldn't let them in

"Pay and you may enter, this is the gambling district and we cannot allow just anyone in" said the man

meanwhile, Hinata and Naruto snuck in. Naruto decided that to find a gambler, they needed to gamble themselves so he went to buy some chips.

"So Hina-chan, where should we gamble first" said Naruto

"A-are you sure it's a good idea Naru-kun" said Hinata

"Yeah! I mean if we act like Tsunade, then we will find her!" said Naruto "ero-sennin said that she gambles, drinks, and never pays back her debts, so" Naruto went to the closest booth that sold Sake and bought to bottles for him and Hinata "Drink up!"

"Naru-kun, we shouldn't drink, we aren't old enough" said Hinata

"But Hina-chan! Don't you want to save Midori-nee? also we are ninjas and technically, we are adults" said Naruto as he looked at Hinata with puppy dog eyes

"Alright" said Hinata as she put on a determined face and drank the Sake bottle

Five seconds later, Hinata had a small permanent blush and pointed at Naruto "You drink now"

Naruto drank the bottle slowly but he hated the taste and spit some of it out

Hinata noticed this and grabbed the bottle from him "You hate Sake? I like Sake, so you give sake to me" Hinata then drank the entire bottle again and soon bought three more and started to drink them all

Naruto gulped, he was afraid of Hinata right now but at the same time he liked her newfound confidence

Hinata turned to look at Naruto and she gave him a seductive smile. Naruto gulped as she walked towards him, her hips swaying. She grabbed his face and gave him a kiss. Naruto was surprised by this act of forwardness from Hinata. They broke the kiss and Hinata stared at his eyes with so much lust

"Hina-chan, w-why did you kiss me?" asked Naruto

"You no like kiss? me no pretty for you?" said Hinata

"No! I l-liked it, it's just, you know, you sort of started to act kinda crazy and drank more of that Sake stuff which by the way tastes horrible!" said Naruto

"Me like Sake" she said as she smirked and kissed Naruto again

Naruto instantly broke the kiss and took her hand

"You no like me?" said Hinata sadly

"No, I like you, a lot, but we can't right now, and we need to find Tsunade so that Midori can be ok" said Naruto as he went to the nearest gambling station where he noticed a blonde woman with a green coat playing poker with three other men

_"That might be her" _Thought Naruto as he asked for him and Hinata to play

The men agreed and Naruto put in the proper amount of chips for them to join in. Hinata, still under the influence of Sake, went to the woman and looked at her in the eye "You Tsunade?"

The woman looked at her, inspecting her and nodded slowly

"You reason for kiss stop" said Hinata, Tsunade just blinked, confused on who this person was "Me want kiss from Naru-kun but Naru-kun need you" Hinata then took a sake cup that was next to Tsunade and drank it instantly

"Look little girl, you shouldn't drink, it-" Tsunade was abruptly stopped by Hinata who blacked out and fell onto her lap

"So sorry about her but I didn't know this sake stuff would make her go crazy" said Naruto as he carried Hinata bridal style and looked at Tsunade "Hi..um...I need to talk to you if that is alright"

Tsunade, now confused, just nodded and left with Naruto, this was because she was intrigued

"So who are you and what do you want?" asked Tsunade

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, ninja from Konoha and I need your help in healing my friend back in Konoha" said Naruto

_"Naruto? I thought he died?!" _"Why would you need me?" said Tsunade

"He was severely damaged and is unable to mould chakra in one of his hands, stopping him from doing any seals" said Naruto as Hinata stirred in his hands, saying Naru-kun over and over again

_"Maybe I should help out his friend, but I vowed I would never go back to Konoha, also I doubt the Hokage himself would allow this brat and his girlfriend to come here just to heal his friends, there must be a catch" _Tsunade then looks at Naruto _"He looks just like them" _

Tsunade then cleared her throat and spoke "I am not going back to Konoha so you can take your girl and leave me alone" She then turned around and walked away

Naruto groaned and started to follow her and Jiraiya showed up as well. Naruto set Hinata at a small chair next to a store that sells different kinds of sake and proceeded to explain what happened. After Jiraiya listened to Naruto, he burst out laughing at what the shy Hyuga did.

"Listen Naruto, you stay here while I go look for Tsunade alright?" said Jiraiya

Naruto said "Hai" and sat next to Hinata who instantly woke up and looked at the sake store next to her

"Sake sake sake!" screamed Hinata in an evil way as she ran towards the store. Naruto was confused at what the hell happened to Hinata, the shy girl he liked.

"Yo Hinata! Are you addicted to sake or something?" asked Naruto as he pulled away the giant sake bottle from Hinata's death grip.

She gave him a death glare which scared Naruto to death "You give me kiss or bottle NOW!" yelled Hinata

Naruto shrugged and kissed her on the cheek but Hinata grabbed his face and kissed it. At first, Naruto tried to resist but he greatly enjoyed it and soon, his love for Hinata turned to lust as he grabbed her hair and started to kiss her again, which also took her out of the alcohol induced phase that she was in

"N-naru-kun?" she asked shyly

_"I am so happy that she is back to normal, but I should ask her what happened" _Thought Naruto "Hina-chan, why did you go crazy when you drank sake?"

"I don't understand?" she said as she tilted her head in confusion

_"She looks so cute!" _Thought Naruto as he decided to drop the subject

Meanwhile, Hinata was inwardly shrieking that Naruto kissed her, on the lips!

"S-so Hina-chan, does this mean that we a-are boyfriend, girlfriend?" asked Naruto, hoping that she would say yes

"I w-would like that" she said in a quiet voice as she blushed

"AWESOME!" shouted Naruto as a wobbly Jiraiya showed up in front of them and dropped on the floor

***** With Midori*****

Midori woke up, yet again surrounded by deathly snakes. He was sad that one, he didn't get to try out his strategy against Kiba and two, he was stuck in a place full of snakes. At first, he was deathly afraid, but now he figured out the perfect strategy. He started to shake wildly, dropping a piece of dango from his pocket. A dark shadow instantly went to grab the dango before it touched the floor but a kick to the face made it stop

"Anko-nii, I am sorry for throwing the endless kage bunshin fish at you but I was mad, I mean who wouldn't be mad if you summoned a giant snake at me after you make a deal with me, in which I complied! I mean 1000 dangos literally took away most of my money which I need for weapons, clothes and food! I was going to rebuild that contraption that shoots marbles!" said Midori angrily

Anko mumbled something about green haired kid going to die now for taking away her dango and un-summoned all the snakes

"Finally, I can relax" said Midori

"If you want to train then fine" said Anko with a smirk "You got guts kid, I like that"

Midori smiled as she handed him the contraption and they begun in their training, in which involved lots and lots of poisonous snakes. It was suffice to say that Midori either developed a fear of snakes or just out right hated them since every time he saw one he would scream and instantly kill it with a death strike


	16. XXX - PLEASE READ - XXX

**Hello everyone, I would just like to say that I want to re-write this story. I will not change the plot but I re-read it and saw that my writing style kinda sucked. Well this was my first fanfiction so you gotta admit that it should've sucked but anyways, I wanted to fix some plot holes, elaborate on jutsu that the character learned and have more chapters at the academy. Also I made Midori kinda weird in the beginning of the story so I gotta fix that as well. Hopefully you understand so this story will pause while I try to fix it. :)**


End file.
